Reborn Of Evil (RE-PUBLISH VERSION)
by Korth Euclife
Summary: (CHAP UP!) 3 tahun telah berlalu sejak pertarungan melawan Bora Ra, dan kini Pulau Rintis dan bumi kembali damai. Tetapi, tiba-tiba sekelompok penjahat mendatangi bumi dan menamai diri mereka sendiri The Real Tengkotak. Mampukah Boboiboy dan teman-temannya mengalahkan penjahat super kuat itu dan mendamaikan bumi kembali
1. Prolog : Chaos

Malam yang sangat dingin di Pulau Rintis, sebuah pulau kecil didaerah perbatasan negara Malaysia. Langit yang terus mencurahkan hujan yang sangat deras serta hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang membuat sebagian penduduk pulau itu enggan keluar rumah.

Dan ditengah hujan deras itu, terlihat seorang makhluk aneh berwarna _pink_ tengah berjalan tergopoh-gopoh di sebuah di daerah ujung Pulau Rintis. Karena tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh luka yang terbuka dengan lebar di sisi kanan perutnya, makhluk itu pun beristirahat dengan mendudukkan diri sambil bersandar ke suatu pohon yang berada disana.

"Awas kau, BoBoiBoy. Aku akan kembali dan membalaskan dendamku serta anak buahku kepadamu, tunggu saja aku, BoBoiBoy."

Makhluk aneh berpakaian _armor_ perang itu terus menggerutu tak jelas sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan. Dan kemudian dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang berjubah serta bertudung hitam yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Makhluk _pinky_ itu bertanya garang. Namun, yang ditanya malah tersenyum dan menatap penuh arti kepada yang bertanya. Seseorang berjubah hitam itu kemudian membuka tudungnya sehingga nampaklah kini seluruh bagian wajahnya.

"Tu-tuan Larcade."

Makhluk berwarna _pink_ itu bergumam tergagap sambil berekspresi ketakutan. Dan orang yang dia sebut Larcade itu masih saja menyunggingkan senyum penuh artinya.

"Misimu sampai sini saja, Bora Ra. Selamat tinggal dan terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"AAARGGGHH."

JGERRR

Teriakan keras yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh hewan-hewan yang berada disekitar hutan itu pun menjadi penutup malam yang dingin itu.

REBORN OF EVIL

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Animonsta Studios

Genre : Supernatural, Super Power, Friendship, Adventure

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca siang hari ini sangat panas, sangat berlawanan dengan cuaca tadi malam. Matahari tampak bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Dan ditengah cuaca panas ini, kelima Superhero kita ini masih saja sibuk melayani pelanggan di sebuah kedai coklat milik seorang kakek bernama Aba.

Meskipun kedai itu cukup kecil, namun pelanggan yang datang kesana bisa dibilang tak sedikit. Bahkan kelima orang terkuat di Pulau Rintis itu saja sampai terengah-engah menghadapi pelanggan yang tak henti-hentinya datang.

"BoBoiBoy dan yang lain, ayo sini istirahat dulu."

Suara berat dari seorang kakek terdengar dari dalam kedai. BoBoiBoy dan yang lain pun segera memenuhi perintah Kakek Aba dan berlari kecil ke dalam kedai.

"Ini untuk kalian."

Lima gelas Special Ice Chocolate diberikan oleh robot berbentuk setengah bola berwarna kuning bernama Ochobot kepada mereka.

"Terima kasih Ochobot."

Mereka berucap hampir bersamaan. Mereka pun langsung meneguk es coklat itu dengan terburu-buru hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh paling gemuk tersedak dan secara tidak sengaja menyemburkan sebagian es coklat yang tengah dia teguk ke arah teman berambut ungu kehitaman di sampingnya.

Hawa gelap nan mematikan tiba-tiba mengelilingi Fang, pemuda berambut ungu kehitaman itu. Dan pada detik selanjutnya area sekitar kedai itu menjadi area kejar-kejaran antara Gopal dan Fang.

Orang disekitar mereka pun tak kuasa menahan tawa melihat kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan dua anak laki-laki itu. Dan suasana gembira itu pun usai setelah pembawa acara di _Breaking News_ di Televisi membacakan berita berupa kekacauan yang terjadi di pusat kota Pulau Rintis.

"Aku harus pergi."

BoBoiBoy yang secara tak langsung adalah pemimpin dari kelompok superhero itu pun mengambil langkah pertamanya dengan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Kami ikut denganmu, BoBoiBoy."

Salah satu teman BoBoiBoy yang memakai hijab serta pakaian berwarna _pink_ tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

"Kalian istirahat saja dulu disini, cukup aku yang pergi."

"Tapi..."

Dan omongan Yaya, teman BoBoiBoy yang memakai pakaian serba _pink_ itu langsung terhenti karena BoBoiBoy sudah pergi dengan kecepatan kilatnya.

"Sudahlah, Yaya. Kau tidak perlu cemas, BoBoiBoy itu kuat."

"Betul, Yaya. Meski aku benci mengakuinya, tetapi diantara kita BoBoiBoy lah yang terkuat."

Ying berusaha meyakinkan Yaya, dan Fang yang barusan menyudahi kegiatan kejar-kejarannya dengan Gopal dan kini sedang menyantap kembali es coklatnya ikut menimpali.

Yaya pun akhirnya menghela nafas dan bergabung kembali dengan teman-temannya yang ada di kedai, namun, entah kenapa hati kecilnya terus berkata kalau sebentar lagi akan ada peristiwa buruk yang menimpa BoBoiBoy. Tetapi, Yaya tetap percaya BoBoiBoy bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan pulang dengan selamat.

*#*

BoBoiBoy sangat terkejut begitu melihat pusat kota yang amburadul. Banyak rumah dan gedung yang secara misterius hilang dan ada juga yang terbakar.

BoBoiBoy sedikit panik dan merasa kalau yang sedang dihadapinya ini bukanlah seorang terorist atau perampok biasa. Namun, ia tidak boleh goyah, ini adalah tugas dan amanat yang diberikanya sejak ia mendapat kekuatan super ini.

BoBoiBoy terus menyusuri sekitar pusat kota, ada yang mengganjal dalam pikiran BoBoiBoy. Seharusnya pusat kota adalah tempat teramai di Pulau Rintis, walaupun ada monster sekalipun yang menyerang seharusnya masih ada sebagian yang masih tetap tinggal di sini.

Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang berada disini. Sepi, sunyi, senyap, pusat kota bagaikan sebuah daerah mati yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh penduduknya selama sekian tahun. Tiba-tiba, di area sunyi yang dimana suara sekecil apapun bisa terdengar itu, BoBoiBoy menyadari kalau ada seseorang dibelakangnya yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Suara langkah kaki orang itu yang semakin jelas membuat hati BoBoiBoy was-was. Dia pun menggunaka wujud Halilintar-nya untuk mempercepat refleknya nanti bila seseorang itu tiba-tiba menyerang.

Sedetik kemudian, langkah kaki orang itu terhenti. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat BoBoiBoy sedikit terkejut, awalnya, BoBoiBoy ingin melihat ke arah belakang untuk memastikan orang itu masih berada disana atau tidak, tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena dia takut itu adalah sebuah jebakan.

Saat BoBoiBoy masih bingung memikirkan apa hal yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya, tiba-tiba dia merasa kalau dirinya semakin tenggelam kedalam tanah. BoBoiBoy pun berinisiatif untuk melihat kebawah guna mengetaui apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya BoBoiBoy begitu melihat tanah tempat dia berpijak kini berubah menjadi warna hitam kelam dan menghisapnya masuk ke sana. BoBoiBoy pun langsung bergerak cepat dan berganti wujud menjadi BoBoiBoy Gempa.

" **Tanah Pijakan**."

Muncul gundukan tanah yang menjulang tinggi dan berhasil mengangkat sebagian tubuh BoBoiBoy yang sudah tenggelam ke dalam tanah tadi. BoBoiBoy melompat dari Tanah Pijakan yang ia buat sendiri karena tanah itu sendiri juga sudah mulai tenggelam ke dalam.

'Apa itu tadi."

PROK PROK PROK

Seseorang berjubah hitam yang tadi berada dibelakang BoBoiBoy betepuk tangan lalu tertawa riang. Boboiboy pun menatap aneh orang itu.

"Rumor itu ternyata benar. Kau ternyata tidak boleh diremehkan."

Orang itu lanjut mengoceh tak jelas setelah menyudahi tawanya. Boboiboy pun memasang kuda-kudanya begitu orang berjubah dan bertudung hitam itu berjalan mendekatinya.

" **BoBoiBoy Halilintar : Keris Petir**."

Boboiboy kembali mengganti wujudnya menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar dan langsung mengeluaran senjata pamungkasnya.

" **Black Hole**."

Sebuah piringan kecil muncul dari tangan orang asing itu. Piringan itu semakin besar beriringan dengan semakin dekatnya Keris Petir Boboiboy kepadanya. Dan saat Keris itu hanya berjarak sekian senti dari wajah orang itu, tiba-tiba Keris Petir Boboiboy menghilang.

Boboiboy pun reflek terkejut. Dan saat itu juga orang aneh itu kembali tertawa riang hingga tudung yang ia pakai terlepas. Dan kini nampaklah keseluruhan wajahnya.

Orang itu memiliki dua bagian wajah. Bagian wajah yang satu berwarna putih dan yang lainnya berwarna hitam. Rambutnya jabrik dan berwarna serupa dengan wajahnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA, aku suka wajah terkejutmu, itu sangat lucu."

Kali ini Boboiboy benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah laku makhluk aneh didepannya itu. Boboiboy pun berniat mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya agar semua ini cepat selesai.

"Tutup mulutmu, makhluk aneh. **BOBOIBOY KUASA LIMA**."

Terbentuk sebuah lingkaran di hadapan Boboiboy yang mempunyai lambang elemen-elemen yang menjadi kuasa Boboiboy. Boboiboy pun melewatinya dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda menyerangnya begitu dia selesai berpecah.

"Hehehe."

Makhluk itu masih saja bersikap santai dan menyebalkan disaat seperti ini dan itu membuat kelima Boboiboy semakin kesal.

" **Golem Tanah : Tanah Tinggi**."

" **Bola Taufan**."

" **Keris Petir**."

" **Cakram Api**."

" **Bobola Paus Air**."

Para Boboiboy langsung mengeluarkan serangan terbaiknya dan mengarahkannya kepada satu titik. Dengan kecepatan seperti itu, menghindari serangan beruntun itu terasa sangat mustahil. Tapi, sang target justru masih memasang senyum yang kini telah berganti menjadi sebuah seringai.

" **Black Hole**."

DUARRR

Suara ledakan yang bersar terdengar dari pusat kota. Membuat seluruh makhluk yang berada didekatnya merinding ketakutan. Namun, pelaku peledakan A.K.A para Boboiboy malah tersenyum bangga melihat hasil kerjanya itu.

Merasa pekerjaannya sudah selesai disini dan tampaknya musuhnya sudah kalah telak, para Boboiboy pun langsung bersatu dan membentuk dirinya yang asli. Tetapi...

"HAHAHAHA."

Jantung Boboiboy berdegup kencang mendengar suara tawa yang sudah ia dengar beberapa waktu yang lalu dari sang lawan yang ia sangka sudah mati. Boboiboy memalingkan wajahnya dan prasangka buruknya terjadi, lawannya itu masih hidup bahkan tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Hanya seginikah kekuatan dari Kuasa Elemen?"

Matanya menatap ngeri kepada lawannya yang kini membentuk sebuah bola hitam putih dari tangan belangnya. Bola itu hanya seukuran bola kasti, namun, Boboiboy merasa kalau bola itu menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat besar didalamnya.

Tatapannya semakin ngeri ketika bola aneh itu dilemparkan oleh sang lawan kepadanya. Boboiboy pu berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari bola misterius itu, namun, itu semua sudah terlambat...

" **Dark Ball**."

DUARRR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO**

 **BE**

 **CONTINUED**

 **Holla Minna, bertemu lagi dengan si author lucknut Ken yang kini berganti nama jadi Korth. Maaf ya, aku udah nelantarin nih fic lama banget dan pas post malah di edisi re-publish. Ini juga karena akun gmail sekaligus akun Korth yang sandi-nya tiba-tiba sudah keubah sendiri jadinya Korth gak bisa login dan otomatis akun+data didalamnya ilang #malahcurhatdianya. Oke, itu aja kali ya, chapter 2 dan 3-nya bentar lagi di publish bersamaan juga dan chapter 4 atau chapter terbarunya bakal Korth post kemungkinan besok atau secepat-cepatnya nanti malam.**

 **Jaa na**


	2. Chapter 1 : War Declare

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak ledakan besar di pusat kota Pulau Rintis. Sudah dua hari pula, krisis besar menimpa Pulau Rintis. Pusat kota yang menjadi penopang serta sumber penghasilan kota kecil itu hancur tak bersisa.

Rumah sakit-rumah sakit menjadi penuh akan korban yang terkena ledakan maupun angin ledakan. Kepolisan Pulau Rintis pun juga penuh dipadati penduduk yang melaporkan kasus orang hilang.

Namaku Yaya, salah satu penduduk kota yang dalam kondisi memprihatinkan itu. Aku sendiri yang bahkan menjadi salah satu superhero pelindung Pulau Rintis tidak bisa berbuat banyak menghadapi keadaan krisis tersebut.

Kekuatan yang kupunya sebagian besarnya hanya berguna saat pertarungan. Ditambah lagi, kabar mengenai sahabatku, Boboiboy yang ditemukan tim SAR dalam keadaan sekarat dan hampir tak berbentuk membuatku shock berat. Kala itu, aku hampir pingsan karena juga mendengar presentase hidup Boboiboy tidak lebih dari 5% saja .

Depresiku pun berdampak besar bagi sebagian kekuatanku yang lain yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk membantu penduduk Pulau Rintis yang lain. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggui Boboiboy yang dalam kondisi koma itu hingga sadar dan pulih kembali.

Tentu saja orangtuaku melarang keras tindakan itu dengan alasan aku tidak boleh membolos dari sekolah dan kehilangan _title_ sebagai anak teladan sedunia. Aku terus menolak larangan itu hingga orangtuaku akhirnya menyerah.

Kedua temanku yang lain juga mendapat perlakuan sepertiku saat membuat keputusan tidak masuk akal itu. Namun, mereka tetap bersikeras hingga akhirnya orangtua mereka mengizinkan. Tapi hanya dalam jangka waktu tiga hari, tempo waktu yang sama yang diberikan orangtuaku kepadaku.

Sedangkan, Fang. Dia yang menurutku kehidupannya paling enak. Keluarga satu-satunya yang dia punya yaitu Kapten Kaizo kini tinggal di luar angkasa sana. Alhasil, dia bebas mengatur dan menentukan hidupnya didunia ini.

Kami berempat saling bergantian dalam menunggui Boboiboy karena dokter membatasi orang-orang serta waktu dalam mengunjungi dan menunggui Boboiboy. Ochobot dan Tok Aba masih dalam keadaan _shock_ berat karena mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Boboiboy.

Tok Aba pingsan hingga seharian penuh, kami sangat khawatir padanya kala itu. Namun, untungnya, keesokan harinya dia siuman walaupun masih harus diberikan beberapa perawatan ringan oleh Ochobot.

Firasatku mengatakan kalau ini semua masih belum selesai. Karena pelaku dan sebab dari ledakan itu sendiri masih belum diketahui. Aku pun berusaha menghilangkan firasatku yang mengerikan itu dan fokus pada Boboiboy yang kini sedang terluka parah.

 **REBORN OF EVIL**

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Animonsta Studios

Genre : Supernatural, Adventure, Super Power, Friendship

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari keempat sejak peledakan di pusat kota itu terjadi, sekaligus menjadi hari keempat sejak Boboiboy ditemukan hampir tak bernyawa. Hari ini adalah hari dimana tempo waktu ku untuk membolos telah habis, karena itulah kini aku harus menapakkan kaki lagi di Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis, tempatku menuntut ilmu.

"YAYA."

Sahut salah satu teman perempuanku yang berkuncir kuda bernama Suzy histeris. Dia berlari kecil kearahku dan memelukku begitu erat hingga nafasku menjadi agak sesak. Gadis yang sudah menjadi teman sekelasku dan Ying sejak Sekolah Dasar itu menangis tersedu-sedu dan menyebabkan punggungku yang dilapisi seragam sekolah menajdi sedikit basah.

"Kau tega sekali, Yaya."

Suzy berujar tegas seketika setelah melepas rangkulannya terhadapku. Aku mengernyit heran karena tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kau tega meninggalkan sahabatmu ini dan lebih mementingkan pacar supeheromu itu?"

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi tembam-ku begitu Suzy menyebut kata 'pacar' yang tentu saja maksudnya adalah Boboiboy.

"Aku dan Boboiboy itu hanya sebatas teman. Lagipula, Ying dan yang lainnya juga ikut tidak masuk juga kan tiga hari belakangan ini."

"Ying dan Fang sudah masuk sejak kemarin. Sedangkan Gopal, sudah masuk ke sekolah sejak dua hari yang lalu."

Fakta yang dijelaskan Suzy itu membuatku sedikit jengkel karena mengetahui ternyata selama ini ketiga sahabatku itu berbohong. Kini, aku tau penyebab mereka bertiga tak ada yang bisa menunggui Boboiboy pada saat siang.

"Sudahlah, Suzy. Yaya itu memang tidak bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri."

Ying seketika muncul dan menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Aku pun terlonjak kaget karena reflek akibat perbuatan dari _rival_ belajarku di kelas itu. Beberapa detik kemudian rasa jengkel yang kupendam di hatiku tadi langsung kukeluarkan habis-habisan.

"Kau ini Ying. Kalian bilang akan mengambil izin sampai tiga hari sepertiku, tapi kemarin kau dan Fang malah masuk. Dan Gopal lebih parah, dia masuk dua hari yang lalu."

Seluruh orang dikelasku langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kami begitu mendengar aku menyampaikan unek-unekku, namun, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Dan saat orang-orang itu kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang semula, Ying pun mulai menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tergagap.

"E-etoo.."

Kriiing

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Bel itu membuat beberapa siswa kelasku yang sedang berada diluar kelas, berebut masuk. Bel itu juga membuat Ying terpaksa menunda jawabannya karena aku langsung pergi ke tempat dudukku begitu wali kelasku yang menjadi guru pada jam pertama masuk.

"Aku tunggu jawabannya nanti, Ying."

Aku mengingatkan Ying yang hanya dibalas olehnya dengan kata 'ya' dan sebuah anggukan kepala. Meskipun begitu ekspresi gugup masih tampak jelas di mukanya.

END OF YAYA'S POV

Yaya yang notabene adalah ketua kelas di kelasnya itu mengomando teman-temannya yang lain untuk memberi salam kepada guru wanita dengan tubuh tinggi serta berjilbab yang kini sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan mendapatkan teman baru, ayo masuk Sherry."

Seorang gadis dengan sebuah jaket dari kulit berwarna coklat susu tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas Yaya. Gadis itu terus menunduk ke bawah sehingga ekspresinya serta wajahnya hampir tak terlihat. Rambutnya sendiri tertutupi tudung jaketnya.

"Sherry, Sherry Inoue."

Perkenalan singkat itu keluar dari mulut gadis misterius bernama Sherry itu. Tudung jaketnya sudah ia tanggalkan sehingga kini nampak jelaslah sebagian wajah serta rambutnya yang tertutup tadi.

"Sherry ini adalah pindahan dari sekolah Raigen Gakuen di Kyoto, Jepang. Karena dia berasal dari Jepang jadi dia tidak terlalu pandai berbahasa Melayu. Karena itu tolong bantu Sherry untuk beradaptasi disini. Nah, Sherry. Silahkan cari tempat duduk yang kosong."

Sherry pun berjalan pelan ke arah tempat duduk yang kosong tepat di sebelah kiri Yaya. Kursi itu dulunya ditempati oleh Amar Deep, teman Sekolah Dasar Yaya yang kebetulan sekelas lagi dengan Yaya dan teman se-gengnya. Namun, sebulan kemudian Amar Deep pindah sekolah ke Kuala Lumpur mengikuti ayahnya yang sedang dinas disana.

"Yaya, kau kan ketua kelas. Tolong bantu dia beradaptasi disini ya."

Amanat yang cukup besar kembali diberikan oleh wali kelas sekaligus guru pelajaran IPS-nya itu dan Yaya pun hanya bisa mengiyakannya dan tersenyum terpaksa. Semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini membuat fisik dan mentalnya lelah, sebenarnya, Yaya tidak ingin masuk hari ini, namun dia tidak bisa mengingkari janji yang dibuatnya sendiri dengan orangtuanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita buka Bab 10 dan lanjutkan materi minggu lalu."

Yaya pun beralih merogoh tas kecil berwarna _pink_ kepunyaannya dan meraih buku IPS nya yang cukup tebal dengan kira-kira hampir dua ratus halaman. Saat Yaya menaruh buku itu ke meja dihadapannya, Yaya tiba-tiba merasa terintimidasi oleh sebuah kekuatan yang sangat besar dan kuat.

Saking kuatnya, tubuh Yaya menjadi bergetar. Walaupun dia dan kelompoknya itu adalah seorang pahlawan super, tetapi, Yaya tidak pernah merasakan kekuatan temannya menguar deras seperti ini dan mengintimidasinya.

Yaya tidak tau pasti siapa pemilik kekuatan ini, tetapi yang pasti, pemiliknya kini tengah berada di kelasnya. Teman atau Lawan? Entahlah, Yaya juga tidak tahu. Kekuatan itu tiba-tiba mendekat ke arahnya.. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dan seketika kekuatan itu tiba-tiba menghilang bagai ditiup angin.

"Ano.. Cikgu menyuruh kita untuk berkelompok. Ka-kau ingin ber-berkelompok denganku."

Anak baru itu tiba-tiba mendekati Yaya dan berbicara dengannya dengan terbata-bata. Yaya pun tersadar dari lamunannya tentang kekuatan yang mengintimidasinya beberapa detik yang lalu itu.

"Ba-bagaimana?"

Sherry kembali menanyai Yaya dan kemudian dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Yaya.

"Baiklah."

Sherry mengambil tempat duduknya dan memposisikannya di samping bangku Yaya. Beberapa menit kemudian, guru muda berkacamata itu mulai menjelaskan apa yang harus dikerjakan oleh Yaya dalam keadaan berkelompok begini.

*#*

Bel pulang berbunyi. Para siswa di salah satu sekolah favorit di Pulau Rintis itu bersorak gembira dan berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Pelajaran akan Papa tutup sekarang. Sampai jumpa minggu depan di Kelas Kebenaran Cikgu Papa dan jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian. Bagi yang tidak mengerjakan PR, Kebenaran akan melipat gandakannya menjadi... 10 kali lipat."

Guru dengan gaya ala tokoh _imajiner_ yang sering muncul di TV dan video game bernama Papa Zolayang sudah Yaya kenal betul sejak Sekolah Dasar itu meninggalkan kelas yang baru saja diajarnya itu dengan kata-kata mengerikan sehingga membuat suasana disana menjadi agak suram.

Dengan muka lesu, murid kelas VII-A keluar satu-persatu dari kelasnya dan akhirnya menyisakan tiga orang saja, yaitu, Ying, Yaya, dan Suzy. Ketiga perempuan yang sudah mnejadi sahabat sejak lama itu kini sedang mengobrol sembari menunggu salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Yaya yang kini sedang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam ke tasnya.

"Oh iya, Ying. Apa jawabanmu dari pertanyaan yang kuajukan tadi?"

"Be-begini, Yaya. Kami bertiga memang akan mengambil izin selama tiga hari sama sepertimu, tapi, kami tidak pernah bilang akan izin pada hari yang sama."

Ying menjelaskan dengan sedikit terbata-bata, takut Yaya tidak mempercayai perkataannya. Yaya menyipitkan matanya sebentar, melihat apakah perkataan Yaya benar adanya. Dan sepertinya, perkataannya itu benar karena Yaya tidak menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan yang tercermin di mata Ying.

"Baiklah, aku percaya itu. Sekarang ayo kita pulang."

Ketiga perempuan remaja itu berjalan keluar dari kelasnya hingga keluar gerbang sekolahnya sambil asyik mengobrol. Namun, saat sampai di persimpangan disebuah lorong yang bernama lorong Pak Senin Koboi, mereka terpaksa harus berpisah karena rumah mereka yang berbeda arah.

Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada kedua temannya, Yaya berjalan gontai ke arah rumahnya yang berada tepat sekitar seratus meter disana. Dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini, entah apa yang menyebabkannya seperti ini. Mungkin karena dia harus memandu dan menjelaskan ruangan-ruangan dan bagian-bagian yang ada disekolah kepada Sherry.

Yaya terus memasang ekpresi lesu hingga berjalan melewati rumah Fang yang berada di ujung lorong Pak Senin Koboi. Rumah dengan kesan suram dan berhantu itu terlihat sangat sepi. Yaya tak merasakan hawa kehadiran Fang dirumah yang digosipkan sebagai rumah berhantu beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

Fang sepertinya sedang pergi. Itu terbukti karena Fang hari ini juga tidak masuk sekolah. Mungkin saja, kini Fang sedang menjenguk Boboiboy atau Kapten Kaizo datang menjemputnya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Siapa yang tau?

Yaya pun tidak mau ambil pusing tentang itu. Masih dengan langkah gontai, Yaya lanjut berjalan kerumahnya yang tinggal berjarak lima puluh meter lagi.

Dan setelah hampir sepuluh menit dia berjalan, akhirnya dia sampai didepan rumahnya yang bersampingan dengan rumah Boboiboy. Kedai coklat kepunyaan Tok Aba yang tampaknya mulai buka lagi hari ini terlihat jelas dari rumah Yaya.

Dari kejauhan, Yaya melihat _siluet_ sesoerang dengan jaket berwarna kuning dan berlengan hijau tengah meneguk coklat panasnya dengan rakus dan terburu-buru. Disampingnya juga terlihat seorang pemuda dengan warna ungu yang dominan yang tampak sedang menceramahi pemuda berjaket kuning kuning disampingnya yang kini sedang tersedak.

Yaya seketika mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kerumahnya dan beristirahat dan kemudian berlari kecil ke arah kedai coklat dimana kedua pemuda itu berada.

"Gopal, Fang."

Kedua pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku di sekitar meja _tender_ kedai itu sontak terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga mereka. Dengan takut-takut, mereka pun melihat ke arah belakang dan sesuai perkiraan mereka, sang ketua kelas yang dikenal dengan kegalakannya itulah yang memanggil mereka.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Yaya. Kami tidak bermaksud membohongimu, sungguh, maafkan kami Yaya, maaf."

Kedua pemuda itu merelakan harga dirinya dan bergantian tunduk meminta maaf kepada sang Singa dihadapannya yang kini malah memasang ekspresi _pockerface_.

"Ya-yaya?"

Gopal mendongak sebentar dan ingin memastikan apakah Yaya masih berada disana. Dan Yaya yang masih setia dengan ekspresinya itu membuatnya bingung. Dan Gopal pun mulai melihat sekeliling dan baru menyadari kalau mereka bertiga kini sedang menjadi pusat perhatian para pelanggan Tok Aba.

"Ada apa ini, kok ribut-ribut?"

Tok Aba tiba-tiba memunculkan diri dari bawah meja tempat Gopal dan Fang menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Oh, Yaya. Kau sudah pulang, mau Special Hot Chocolate?"

Tok Aba yang mengerti dengan suasana tegang ini pun berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan berbasa-basi kepada Yaya. Dan ternyata cara itu berhasil, dan para pelanggannya pun kembali mengerjakan urusannya masing-masing.

"Boleh, Tok."

Yaya yang sekarang sudah menggantikan ekspresi datarnya itu dengan senyuman riang berjalan melewati Gopal dan Fang yang masih melongo karena permintaan maafnya yang tidak direspon sama sekali oleh Yaya.

"Aku sudah dengar penjelasannya kok dari Ying, jadi tenang saja. Dan jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku kan jadi malu."

Yaya mulai menjelaskannya kepada Fang dan Gopal sambil meneguk coklat panasnya. Kedua pemuda itu pun langsung menghela nafas lega dan kembali duduk berdekatan dengan Yaya.

"Lalu, kemana kalian tadi sampai tidak masuk sekolah tanpa keterangan begitu?"

"Ya, kemana lagi kalau bukan menjenguk Boboiboy?"

Sesuai perkiraannya, Fang ternyata memang sedang pergi tadi dan baru kembali beberapa menit yang lalu, begitu juga dengan Gopal.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Boboiboy?"

"Kondisinya sudah stabil, kemungkinan besar perbannya akan dibuka besok atau lusa."

Kali ini Gopal yang menjawab. Yaya pun mengangguk antusias sambil sesekali menyesap coklat panasnya. Mereka bertiga lalu melanjutkan mengobrol dengan topik-topik yang ringan seperti kejadian-kejadian lucu yangterjadi saat kedua pemuda dengan sifat bertolak belakang itu saat keduanya mengunjungi Boboiboy.

Tak terasa, sore hari pun tiba. Saat jam tangan _multi-fungsi_ ditangan Fang menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, dia pun pamit kepada kedua sahabat senasibnya itu. Tak lupa pula, kepada Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang sudah menyediakan minuman gratis kepadanya dan Gopal siang tadi.

Saat Fang mulai menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang yang berada disekitar kedai coklat milik Tok Aba, Fang merasa kalau dia kini sedang diikuti. Fang pun mempercepat jalannya dan kemudian berbelok ke kanan saat berada di persimpangan didekat rumahnya dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

Dia sesekali mengintip ke balik dinding itu guna mengetahui siapa yang tengah mengikutinya. Dan pada saat itu juga, Fang tiba-tiba merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Reflek, Fang terlonjak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa yang barusan menepuk bahunya.

"Hai."

Makhluk aneh dengan separuh tubuh berwarna hitam dan separuh lagi berwarna putih itu menyapa Fang dengan santainya.

"Siapa kau?"

Fang merasa sedikit takut terhadap makhluk di depannya ini. Dia tidak merasa takut akan penamilannya yang agak seram, tetapi dengan aura dan kekuatan dari makhluk itu yang terpancar kuat.

"Namaku Yakari Mogue. Tapi, teman-temanku sering memanggilku _Akuma_ , salam ke..."

" **Harimau Bayang**."

Fang langsung mengeluarkan serangannya dan memotong perkataan makhluk di depannya begitu menyadari kalau makhluk itu cukup berbahaya dan harus dibinasakan sekarang juga.

"Dasar, ternyata kau bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi."

Fang sedikit terkejut begitu mengetahui kalau makhluk bernama Yakari itu masih saja santai meskipun serangan Fang hampir mengenainya.

" **Black Hole.**."

Yakari berujar pelan dan mengangkat tangannya, sebuah piringan berwarna hitam yang semakin bertambah besar beriringan dengan semakin dekatnya serangan Fang terbentuk di telapak tangannya. Piringan besar itu menelan Harimau Bayang Fang hingga tak bersisa.

Fang terkejut dan Yakari pun tertawa melihat reaksi dan ekspresi yang jarang di tunjukkan pemuda berambut ungu kehitaman itu.

"HAHAHA, ini, kukembalikan seranganmu. **White Hole**."

Fang tidak terlalu mengerti maksud dari perkataan Yakari. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, dia mendengar suara geraman khas seekor harimau dibelakangnya.

"Cih."

Dengan reflek yang cukup bagus, Fang berhasil menghindari harimau yang ternyata dibentuk oleh dirinya sendiri itu. Namun, saat Fang tengah mendaratkan dirinya setelah melompat cukup jauh tadi, seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan kemudian menendangnya dengan keras hingga membuat dinding yang menjadi sasaran mendaratnya Fang kini menjadi retak.

"Uhuk."

Fang memuntahkan darahnya sendiri dari mulutnya dengan paksa.

"Apa itu tadi?"

Fang bertanya entah kepada siapa sambil mengelap beberapa darahnya yang masih tersisa dimulutnya.

"Terkejut bukan?"

Fang tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang tengah berbicara dengannya itu karena asap yang mengebul disebabkan oleh beberapa partikel dari dinding yang barusan Fang tabrak, namun, Fang dapat memastikan kalau suara itu adalah milik makluk yang berbicara dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Hei, bukankah itu terlalu kasar."

Fang mengernyit heran lantaran mendengar suara lain yang terdengar asing ditelinganya.

"Tak apa kan, lagipula nanti dia juga akan kita hancurkan."

Lagi-lagi Fang mendengar sebuah suara asing yang juga berbeda dari suara yang barusan ia dengar tadi. Dan saat asap mulai menipis, Fang pun bisa melihat beberapa siluet yang tengah mendekati dirinya.

Dan ketika asap sudah hilang total, Fang terkejut ketika menyadari karena kini dihadapannya ada tiga sosok makhluk aneh. Fang bisa mengenali salah satunya sebagai Yakari. Tetapi tidak pada kedua makhluk yang lain.

"Siapa lagi kalian?"

Salah seorang dari ketiga makhluk aneh itu yang mempunyai telinga seperti kucing mentap tajam begitu mendengar pertanyaan ketus yang dilontarkan oleh Fang.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berbicara seperti itu kepada kami, makhluk rendahan."

"Sudahlah, Ryuma. Dia kan hanya ingin tau siapa kita, apa salahnya coba memperkenalkan diri."

Yakari berujar santai sambil mencoba menenangkan makhluk setengah kucing setengah manusia bernama Ryoma yang sepertinya mempunyai tingkat emosi yang tinggi itu.

"Kami adalah pemburu Sfera Kuasa sekaligus penjajah alam semesta, Tengkotak."

Fang terkejut begitu mendengar penuturan dari makhluk yang memakai topeng dengan gambar iblis yang sepertinya berfisik paling mirip dengan manusia yang sedaritadi memilih untuk diam itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kelompok Tengkotak itu sudah lama kami hancurkan."

"Kelompok Tengkotak yang kalian hancurkan itu hanyalah sekumpulan pecundang berpangkat kadet di pasukan besar kami yang sangat mengidolakan kami."

Fang tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud perkataan Yakari. Ryoma yang melihat ekspresi bingung Fang itu menggeram kesal.

"Intinya, Tengkotak yang kalian kalahkan itu palsu. Dan kami yang sedang berdiri di hadapan kau inilah yang asli."

Fang terkejut bukan main saat mendengar penuturan ketus dari makhluk bernama Ryoma itu. Fang lalu menggertakkan giginya sambil menautkan alisnya. Ekspresinya tak terlalu kelihatan karena sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya yang tak ia singkapkan.

"Lalu, apa tujuan kalian kesini?"

"Sudah jelas bukan? Tentu saja untuk memburu Ochobot dan mengambil jam kuasa kalian."

Yakari kembali berujar santai. Dan sedetik kemudian, Fang sudah berdiri kembali dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk melakukan serangannya yang berikutnya.

"Aku mulai muak denganmu. Bisakah kau tidak menyela orang lain yang sedang berbicara?"

Fang sangat terkejut begitu mengetaui kalau kini Ryoma sudah berada dibelakangnya sambil menjulurkan sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam tepat disebelah lehernya dan berucap dengan nada mengancam.

"Tapi... Aku tidak bilang kalau kami akan melakukan itu sekarang. Sekarang kami hanya ingin mendeklarasikan perang kepada kalian, para supehero bumi..."

Fang merasa sedikit lega begitu mendengar penjelasan lanjutan dari Yakari, namun, dia masih penasaran dengan maksud kata-kata akhir dari Yakari itu.

"Persiapkan diri kalian hingga pertarungan itu terjadi."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir dari Yakari sebelum akhirnya menghilang ke balik sebuah piringan hitam yang dia buat sendiri. Ryoma dan sang Topeng Iblis pun mengikuti Yakari dari belakang. Dan sebelum keduanya benar-benar menghilang, tiba-tiba Ryoma memalingkan wajahnya sebentar ke arah Fang dan berujar.

"Pada pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya, kau akan menjadi mangsaku."

Fang tak merespon ucapan dari alien yang bersifat hampir sama dengannya itu. Dia terus menunduk ke bawah sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga akhirnya piringan yang menjadi sarana trasportasi bagi ketiga alien yang mendatangi Fang itu menghilang.

"Aku harus memberitahu mereka, nyawa mereka dalam bahaya."

Fang pun berbalik arah dan berniat kembali menuju kedai Tok Aba. Dia berharap semoga teman-temannya masih berada disana. Namun, sayangnya harapannya itu tak menjadi nyata. Tok Aba sudah menutup kedainya dan otomatis kedua temannya yang masih disana beberapa menit yang lalu sudah pulang

Sebenarnya, dia ingin menghampiri rumah temannya satu persatu dan memberitahu hal ini. Namun, karena hari ini sudah hampir malam dan juga luka diperutnya yang agak sedikit lebar dan perlu diberikan beberapa perawatan membuatnya memilih untuk memberitahu ketiga temannya itu besok. Dan untuk Boboiboy, begitu dia sadar, Fang akan langsung memberitahunya.

Fang pun kembali berbalik arah dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya dengan langkah gontai sambil memegang perutnya yang memar dan terasa sakit. Tanpa dia ketahui, bahwa hari-harinya yang akan dilewatinya selanjutnya akan menjadi sangat suram. Musuh-musuh yang sangat kuat akan berdatangan kepadanya dan menyebabkan kekacauan di bumi, akankah pada saat itu, Fang dan kawan-kawannya bisa menghadapi musuh itu disituasi seperti ini?

 **TO**

 **BE**

 **CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2 : Attacking

Di sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa hitam dan gelap, terlihat sebuah meja berbentuk _oval_ yang cukup panjang serta empat buah bangku berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat mencolok. Keempat bangku itu diisi oleh sekumpulan makhluk aneh berjubah serta bertudung hitam yang kini sedang asyik mengobrol dan menyapa satu sama lain.

Krieett

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka secara perlahan. Sesosok berjubah coklat pun masuk melewati pintu yang terbuka itu. Suasana diruangan kelam yang tadinya ramai itu menjadi hening seketika.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Sosok berjubah coklat itu berjalan melewati keempat rekannya dan kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku yang berada di pinggir ruangan. Daripada disebut sebuah bangku, itu lebih mirip seperti singgasana.

Sosok itu tersenyum misterius dari balik tudungnya sambil berujar.

"Maaf menunggu lama, semuanya. Nah, sekarang ayo kita jalankan rencana kita."

 **REBORN OF EVIL**

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Animonsta Studios

Genre : Supernatural, Adventure, Super Power, Friendship

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu."

Ying menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan Fang mengenai penyerangan serta deklarasi perang yang dinyatakan oleh beberapa alien yang mendatanginya kemarin.

"Bahkan Fang bisa ditundukkan dengan mudah oleh mereka, dan kini Boboiboy sedang dalam keadaan koma. Bila mereka menyerang kita lagi nanti, mungkin kita akan dengan mudah dihabisi oleh mereka."

Yaya yang juga ikut mendengarkan penjelasan itu pun ikut menyimpulkan. Sedangkan Gopal, kini sedang meringkuk ketakutan dibawah mejanya.

Fang menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil menundukkan kepala. Dia sedikit malu ketika menyadari kalau dia sungguh tidak berdaya bila sendirian dan bahkan kini dia mungkin tidak bisa lagi dibandingkan dengan Boboiboy.

"A-aku tidak ikut-ikutan."

Gopal yang sedaritadi diam akhirnya berujar walaupun nada serta kata-katanya sangat pesimis. Ketiga temannya yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil memaklumi sifat takut yang sudah dipelihara teman gempal mereka sejak lahir itu. Sampai sekarang, mereka bertiga masih tidak mengerti bagaimana ketakutan Gopal itu memberinya kekuatan.

"Kita sepertinya harus menemui Ochobot dan memintanya meng _upgrade_ kekuatan kita."

Ying mengucapkan kata-kata yang membawa mereka semua ke topik awal pembicaraan. Fang dan Yaya pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan, Gopal masih dalam posisi awalnya.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah kita akan ke Kedai Tok Aba dan membicarakan ini dengan Ochobot."

Dan setelah Yaya mengatakan hal itu, bel masuk pun berbunyi dan pelajaran pertama pada hari itu pun dimulai.

*#*

" _Upgrade_?"

Yaya, Ying, Fang mengangguk antusias mendengar pertanyaan Ochobot. Sedangkan Gopal yang tadinya mengaku tidak ikut-ikutan dengan permasalahan ini kini malah ikut ke kedai Tok Aba dan sibuk meminum Special Hot Chocolate-nya.

"Bukankah 3 tahun yang lalu kekuatan kalian sudah ku _upgrade_?"

"Itu masih belum cukup. Musuh kita yang sekarang jauh lebih kuat."

"Itwu bwenwar."

Gopal tiba-tiba menyahut tidak jelas sambil mengunyah kue coklat-nya setelah Yaya menuturkan kata-katanya.

"Maaf, teman-teman. Energi yang kupunya sudah kusalurkan semua, jika energi yang tersimpan dalam tubuhku yang berfungsi sebagai penopang hidupku ikut kusalurkan, maka kondisiku akan melemah. Sekali lagi maafkan aku teman-teman."

Ochobot memalingkan matanya ke bawah tak kuasa melihat teman-temannya yang sudah ia kecewakan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Tenanglah, Ochobot. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Mulai sekarang, kami akan berjuang sendiri untuk meningkatkan kekuatan kami."

Yaya berusaha menenangkan Ochobot sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Ochobot yang seperti bola . Hal itu membuat Ochobot senang dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah teman-temannya yang juga memasang senyuman manis seperti Yaya. Terkecuali Gopal, yang kini malah tersedak.

"Ja-jadi, kita akan melawan musuh yang bahkan membuat Fang kalah telak dengan kekuatan kita yang sekarang?"

Gopal segera mengeluarkan keluhannya setelah selesai meminum coklat panasnya untuk meredakan rasa tersedak yang terganjal dalam tenggorokannya. Hal itu pun membuat rasa bersalah dalam diri Ochobot kembali muncul dan ia pun kembali memalingkan matanya. Karena itu, Fang menjitak kepala Gopal dengan keras.

"Aduh, sakit tau, dasar Ah Meng."

"Orang yang tidak berperan apa-apa sepertimu sebakinya tidak usah berkomentar."

Ucapan dari Fang itu membuat Gopal membungkam mulutnya dan merengut kesal karena ucapan itu memang benar.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan berlatih dan menjadi lebih kuat lagi."

Ying berusaha mengobarkan semangat teman-temannya dan hal itu terbukti berhasil karena kini Yaya dan Fang ikut mengangkat tangannya ke udara seperti yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang sambil tersenyum semangat.

Sedangkan Gopal tampaknya tak memperdulikan hal itu dan malah menyibukkan dirinya lagi dengan coklat panas yang baru dia pesan beberapa detik yang lalu, dan tentu saja dia kembali mendapat hadiah berupa jitakan keras dari Fang untuknya.

"Aduh, apa lagi sih, Fang?"

"Dasar bodoh, mengerti situasi dong."

Perasaan kesal Fang kini meluap-luap ketika melihat teman gemuk-nya itu masih saja bersikap tidak peduli dan malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kita berkumpul lagi disini besok dan berlatih bersama."

Ucapan dari Ying itu pun menutup pertemuan kecil-kecilan antara angggota superhero pembela Pulau Rintis. Matahari yang kini hanya tersisa setengah tiang saja di ufuk barat sana menjadi penyebab berakhirnya pertemuan singkat itu.

Saat semua teman-temannya sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, Yaya masih saja berdiam diri dan membaringkan kepalanya diatas tangannya. Ochobot yang melihat itupun langsung menegurnya.

"Ada apa , Yaya? Tampaknya akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan sangat lesu."

"Aku juga tidak tau, Ochobot. Semua ini membuatku agak lelah, manalagi sekarang ada musuh baru yang sangat kuat dan kami harus berlatih untuk meningkatkan kekuatan kami."

Ochobot mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar cerita Yaya sambil lanjut menysusn gelas-gelas yang barusan dia cuci ke lemari. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama dan ternyata Yaya tidak mengeluakan suara lagi, Ochobot pun berniat merespon.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membantu kalian, tapi, keadaan yang sekarang tidak berpihak padaku."

"Sudahlah, Ochobot, kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Yaya kembali mengelus pelan kepala robot milik makhluk yang berbetuk setengah bola tersebut yang sempat kembali merasa bersalah itu.

"Hmm, Ochobot. Aku tidak melihat Tok Aba sedaritadi, beliau kemana?"

"Tok Aba begitu bersemangat saat kuberitahu kalau hari ini kondisi Boboiboy sudah stabil dan perban ditubuh serta diwajahnya akan dilepas. Jadi begitu selesai sarapan tadi, dia langsung pergi kerumah sakit dan aku disuruh untuk membuka kedai sendirian."

Yaya tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan yang disertai helaan nafas oleh Ochobot itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangannya tiba-tiba menepuk dahi mulusnya yang tidak berdosa.

'Oh iya, aku kan harus mengerjakan PR IPA untuk dikumpulkan besok."

Ochobot yang menyadari tingkah aneh dari Yaya pun berniat menegurnya. Namun, niat itu dirurungkannya ketika melihat Yaya yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya sambil membawa tas ransel _pink_ yang biasa ia bawa ke sekolah.

"Aku izin pamit dulu ya, Ochobot. Soalnya aku ada PR yang harus dikumpulkan besok."

Ochobot hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar ucapan Yaya yang perlahan-lahan berjalan menjauh darinya.

Yaya sendiri kini sedang menapaki jalan kerumahnya dengan suasana yang cukup sepi karena pada waktu itu hari sudah gelap dan penerangan yang ada disana hanya berupa lampu jalanan yang remang-remang.

Saat Yaya hanya berjarak beberapa kaki dari rumahnya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan yang sama persis dengan yang dirasakannya beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali mengintimidasinya dan mengawasinya. Hal itu membuat Yaya menghentikan langkahnya untuk beberapa saat.

Rasa takut yang jarang dirasakannya kembali mendominasi tubuhnya. Namun, rasa takut itu menghilang seiring dengan menghilangnya kekuatan besar itu. Dengan masih dalam keadaan setengah takut, Yaya berlari kecil ke rumahnya dan masuk kedalamnya.

Di luar rumah Yaya sendiri kini keadaannya masih sama seperti saat Yaya berada di luar rumah. Suara burung hantu yang tengah saling berkicau dan menyahut satu sama lain dan dengan penerangan yang sederhana berupa lampu remang-remang, dan juga seorang gadis berjubah dan bertudung hitam yang kini menatap _intens_ ke arah rumah Yaya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah angin yang sangat kencang berhembus dan secara perlahan menghapus keberadaan wanita misterius itu.

*#*

Fang menatap malas kearah seorang pemuda yang terbujur kaku di depannya. Aroma obat yang menyengat diruangan tempat _rival_ pemuda berambut ungu kehitaman itu dirawat membuatnya merasa mual.

Fang kembali menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ini adalah hari ketujuh sejak ia dan ketiga temannya yang lain memutuskan untuk berlatih bersama dengan tujuan meningkatkan kekuatan mereka, namun, tiba-tiba Tok Aba yang ingin pergi mengantar paket coklat-nya ke luar kota mendatanginya dan berpesan kepadanya agar menunggui Boboiboy yang katanya akan siuman hari ini.

Dan, kini disinilah ia, duduk terdiam ditengah ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai alat medis dan berbau obat. Fang pun berharap agar jam jenguknya segera habis agar dia bisa keluar dari tempat yang membuatnya mual itu dan segera memulai latihannya kembali.

"Ngghh."

Fang yang tadinya tengah mengutak-atik telepon genggamnya sedikit terkejut mendengar suara yang asalnya dari kasur tempat Boboiboy berbaring. Saat Fang mengalihkan pandangannya ke kasur itu, matanya terbelalak begitu melihat Boboiboy matanya kini telah terbuka sempurna. Ternyata kabar tentang Boboiboy yang akan sadar hari ini yang dia dapat dari Tok Aba bukanlah isapan jempol belaka.

"Dimana aku?"

Pertanyaan umum yang dikeluarkan oleh kebanyakan orang yang tersadar dari komanya terlontar dari mulut Boboiboy. Fang pun berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Boboiboy.

"Hei, Boboiboy. Kau tidak apa-apa? Biar kupanggilkan dokter dulu."

Boboiboy yang masih kebingungan dengan keadaannya yang sekarang hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang diucapkan Fang. Fang sendiri kini tengah keluar ruangan Boboiboy dan kemudian kembali dengan membawa seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata lengkap dengan seragam dokternya.

Pria itu kemudian mengambil sebuah alat dengan tiga cabang yang dari sakunya. Pria setengah baya berprofesi dokter itu kemudian menaruh salah satu dari tiga cabang alat itu ke dada Boboiboy.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Dokter itu mengangguk-angguk dan melepaskan alatnya dari dada Boboiboy.

"Keadannya sudah sangat stabil sekarang. Tetapi, dia masih butuh perawatan ringan, jadi jam jenguk yang kami berikan tak akan kami tambah."

Begitulah ucapan sang Dokter sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang menjadi teman senasib itu berdua di ruangan itu.

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar siuman Boboiboy. Aku kira, kabar yang kudengar dari Tok Aba itu hanya alasan agar aku mau menungguimu disini."

Fang kembali menghela nafas, tetapi, kali ini dia menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Boboiboy hanya bisa memalingkan wajah serta matanya kala Fang berbicara padanya sambil juga menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku."

Fang terhenyak saat mendengar perkataan pertama Boboiboy yang ia ucapkan kepadanya setelah lama tidak bertemu yang ternyata berupa permintaan maaf.

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku sangat menyusahkan kalian akhir-akhir ini."

Fang tersenyum penuh arti ketika mendengar kalimat lanjutan perkataan Boboiboy

"Bicara apa kau ini, seperti bukan kau saja. Lagipula, ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan kami yang sudah sering kau selamatkan."

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, bagaimana keadaan yang lainnya?"

Fang tertawa kecil ketika menyadari kalau pemimpinnya ini mudah sekali terbujuk. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian dia menyudahi tawanya dan mulai menjelaskan jawaban dari pertanyaan dari Boboiboy.

"Tok Aba dan Ochobot tentu saja yang sangat _shock_ , tetapi aku dan yang lainnya juga tak kalah _shock_ , apalagi Yaya. Tetapi, itu semua kembali normal setelah beberapa hari kemudian."

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan dari Fang. Fang sebenarnya ingin lanjut mengobrol banyak dengan Boboiboy, namun, sayangnya waktu dan keadaanya sekarang sedang tidak memihaknya. Tepat saat jam tangannya berbunyi, Fang berdiri dari kursinya.

"Maafkan aku, Boboiboy. Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku janji akan datang kesini lagi besok dengan membawa yang lain."

Kata-kata yang menjadi pengganti ucapan sampai jumpa dari Fang itu pun hanya ditanggapi Boboiboy lagi-lagi hanya dengan anggukan. Fang pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Boboiboy setelah mengucapkan kata-kata pamitnya itu dan kemudian dengan setengah berlari, dia meninggalkan rumah sakit yang besar nan megah itu.

*#*

Fang mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang di Taman Pulau Rintis sambil meneguk minuman bersoda miliknya. Perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju kawasannya rumahnya terbilang cukup jauh, namun, dia lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki dan berlari.

Sebenarnya, pemuda dengan wajah _oriental_ itu tidak terlalu ingin berjalan kaki, tetapi, lantaran dompetnya yang kian menipis dan sang kakak A.K.A Kapten Kaizo masih belum memberinya uang saku lagi, dia pun terpaksa memilih opsi itu.

Setelah meneguk habis minuman bersoda dengan yang disajikan dalam kaleng itu, Fang pun berdiri sambil melempar kaleng yang sudah kosong yang berada ditangannya barusan ke dalam tempat sampah yang berada tidak jauh dari bangku yang beberapa saat yang lalu didudukinya.

Setelah itu, pemuda berambut ungu kehitaman itu kembali beralih ke mesin minuman yang berada tepat di samping bangku panjang dibelakangnya dan berniat untuk membeli satu minuman lagi guna memuaskan dahaga-nya yang masih belum hilang. Sesaat sebelum Fang memasukkan uangnya ke dalam mesin itu, sebuah firasat aneh tiba-tiba menghantuinya.

Di firasatnya itu digambarkan kalau daerah di sekitar Kedai Tok Aba menjadi porak-poranda dan orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya terluka parah. Begitu juga dengan sang pemilik kedai dan teman-temannya. Karena firasat itu, Fang memutuskan untuk keluar dari taman tempat ia berada sekarang dan menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya kini berada.

Fang terus memacu kakinya secepat mungkin, firasat itu membuatnya takut. Dia tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian lagi, dirinya yang masih lemah ini tak akan bisa menghadapi bahaya yang mengancam bumi tanpa teman-temannya.

Langkah Fang yang terlalu cepat ternyata cukup membebani tubuh mudanya, akibatnya Fang menderita sesak nafas sementara. Fang pun memberhentikan dirinya sebentar di Lorong Pak Senin Koboi dan bersandar di dinding kepunyaan sala satu rumah disana.

Tiba-tiba, firasat itu kembali muncul dan membuat Fang kembali memacu kakinya lagi meskipun kini sedikit lebih pelan daripada tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia akhirnya berhasil sampai ke kawasan disekitar Kedai Tok Aba. Dari jauh, Fang tidak melihat ada yang janggal dengan Kedai Tok Aba dan sekitarnya yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Namun, Fang masih tetap ingin memastikannya. Tetapi, apa yang dilihatnya tadi sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Daerah lapangan yang mengitari Kedai Tok Aba porak-poranda. Fang kembali terkejut dan kini membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat ketiga teman senasibnya terkapar tak berdaya di depan meja _tender_ Tok Aba. Dan dihadapan mereka, berdiri tiga orang berjubah dan bertudung dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

"Hei, siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan pada teman-temanku?"

Fang langsung melancarkan pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi kepada ketiga orang itu dengan geram. Salah seorang temannya yang tengah terkapar bernama Ying berusaha merangkak ke arahnya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Fa-Fang... Cepat pergi. Disini.. Berbahaya."

Ying langsung tak sadarkan diri begitu melontarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya dan membuat Fang menjadi sangat marah. Yang membuat Fang bertanya-tanya adalah keberadaan Tok Aba dan Ocobot, dimana mereka? Apa mereka berhasil lari dan sembunyi atau justru tertangkap? Mungkin ketiga orang misterius didepannya akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus terngiang dikepalanya itu.

"Wah, lama tidak bertemu ya, Manusia."

Fang kembali terkejut begitu mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar yang berasal dari ketiga orang berjubah hitam didepannya itu. Dan keterkejutannya itu semakin menjadi-jadi begitu ketiga orang itu membalikkan badannya.

Salah seorang dari mereka adalah orang yang paling dikenalnya. Gadis berjubah coklat yang dihadapannya ini adalah anak baru disekolahnya, Sherry Inoue.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sherry!?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, makhluk rendahan."

Fang terkejut begitu menyadari Sherry yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. Alih-alih menyerang, Sherry malah menempelkan sebuah kertas berbentuk bulat bertuliskan huruf kanji yang Fang tidak tau artinya ke perutnya. Sedetik kemudian, Sherry pun langsung kembali ke posisinya semula dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti saat akan menerjang Fang tadi.

"Apa ini?"

Sherry hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung yang kini Fang tunjukkan sambil mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Fang.

" _Menjauh_."

Sepatah kata yang bernada memerintah keluar dari bibir tipis Sherry, Fang tidak teralu mengerti apa maksud kata yang baru saja Sherry ucapkan, tetapi, Fang merasa kalau kata-kata itu bukanlah kata-kata biasa dan Fang juga berfirasat buruk tentang itu.

Pemikirannya itu terbukti tatkala tubuh remajanya terlempar kebelakang secara tiba-tiba hingga menabrak salah satu pohon kecil yang berada disana. Untungnya, Fang berhasil menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dan menyebabkannya berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna meskipun mulutnya terus menerus mengeluarkan batuk darah setelahnya.

"Uhuk, apa yang.. Baru saja..Uhuk... Kau lakukan?"

Sambil terus memuntahkan darahnya, Fang memutuskan untuk bertanya meskipun dia tahu pertanyaannya itu sia-sia dan tentu saja tak akan dijawab oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

" _Mendekat_."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Fang barusan, Sherry kembali melancarkan perintah keduanya. Perintahnya yang kedua ini kembali membuat tubuh Fang lagi-lagi bergerak dengan sendirinya dan juga secara tiba-tiba. Namun, kali ini Fang tidak lagi bergerak kebelakang melainkan bergerak ke depan ke arah dimana Sherry dan teman-temannya berada.

Fang berhenti bergerak lagi-lagi secara tiba-tiba begitu Sherry memutuskan untuk menyentuh perutnya. Tentu saja, Fang tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan diri dan melancarkan serangan balik. Namun, sebuah hal aneh terjadi. Meskipun Sherry tampak hanya sedang menyetuhnya dan mencengkramnya lembut, tapi, Fang tak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari tangan perempuan itu.

Semakin dia ingin melepaskan diri, entah kenapa tangan Sherry terasa semakin melekat ke perutnya. Aksi Fang terhenti tatkala energinya sudah terkuras habis, melihat sang mangsa tak lagi memberontak, Sherry menyeringai.

BUGH

Pukulan keras diarahkan ke wajah mulus Fang yang kini berhias peluh. Tentu saja, Fang mengerang kesakitan karenanya dan memutuskan kembali memberontak.

BUGH

Pukulan yang sangat keras kembali diberikan oleh Sherry kepada Fang dan kini mengarah ke perutnya. Mulutnya pun kembali mengeluarkan batuk darah seperti tadi. Tanpa sengaja, Fang menumapahkan darahnya ke jubah Sherry dan membuat yang bersangkutan sangat marah.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku, Makhluk Rendahan. _Menjauh_."

Masih dengan perasaan murka-nya yang tak terbendung, Sherry kembali memberi perintah dan membuat Fang juga kembali terlempar kebelakang. Fang mendarat dengan tidak elitnya dimana kepalanya yang selalu dipenuhi oleh berbagai trik dan cara untuk mengambil kepopuleran Boboiboy mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Fang berusaha kembali berdiri dengan kepala serta matanya yang kini berkunang-kunang. Namun, Sherry yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya menghalangi niatnya dan menendangnya sehingga membuat Fang kembali terlempar kebelakang.

Sherry mengangkat Fang yang sudah tak berdaya dengan menarik kerahnya. Pukulan bertubi-tubi kembali diberikan oleh Sherry kepada Fang. Dan, otomatis beberapa menit kemudian, tubuh Fang sudah dipenuhi memar disana-sini. Sherry menyudahi aksinya saat merasakan rasa nyeri yang diakibatkan bengkak ditangannya.

Sherry menurunkan Fang yang setengah pingsan dengan kasar dan berbalik berjalan menuju ke arah kedua temannya berada.

"Apa kau sudah membereskannya, Cole?"

Salah satu temannya yang bertopeng iblis dan yang pernah ditemui Fang beberapa hari yang lalu menyahut. Sherry hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali. Tuan Larcade sudah menunggu kita."

Makhluk yang menurut Fang ketus bernama Ryoma itu ternyata juga ada disana. Ketiga sekawan itu perlahan berjalan ke arah Fang dan melewatinya. Tetapi, saat ketiganya hampir keluar dari pekarangan disekitar Kedai Tok Aba salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai ciri khas bertopeng iblis berhenti dan berbalik badan ke arah Fang.

"Maafkan kami. Sebenarnya, kami disini hanya ingin memberi salam dan menanyakan kabar kalian tetapi teman-temanmu malah menyerang kami. Kami mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya."

Fang semakin dibuat kesal dengan permohonan maaf yang terkesan formal yang terlontar dari mulut sang Topeng Iblis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dan, sampaikan ini kepadamu Ketua-mu. Dengarkan ini baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Fang, makhluk itu justru malah membuat sebuah pertanyaan baru dalam benak Fang. Sang Topeng Iblis kemudian memposisikan tangannya seperti orang yang tengah memegang sebuah bola. Beberapa detik kemudian, lingkaran yang ia buat dengan tangannya bercahaya dan menampilkan sosok robot kecil berwarna kuning yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Sontak, Fang membelalakkan matanya.

"Bilang kepada Boboiboy kalau robot ini akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, sang Topeng Iblis merapalkan sebuah mantra misterius yang Fang tak bisa mendengarnya secara jelas dan setelah mantra itu selesai diucapkan, robot kuning ditangannya menghilang.

"Hei, Cancer, Tuan bisa marah kepadamu lho."

Suasana tegang yang tercipta disana terpecahkan oleh Sherry yang berteriak dari kejauhan. Langsung saja, sang Topeng Iblis yang dipanggil Cancer iu kembali berbalik dan membelakangi Fang dan pergi menemui rekannya meninggalkan Fang yang masi dalam keadaan terekjutnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Tiba-tiba, Fang yang sudah tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya itu memukul tanah tempat ia terbaring lemah dengan sangat keras.

"SIAAALL."

"Hei, kau kah itu, Fang?"

Suara ini, suara ramah yang sangat familiar ditelinga Fang. Suara yang hanya dimiliki oleh sang pemilik kedai coklat ternama di Pulau Rintis, suara ini pasti milik Tok Aba.

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau tidak apa-apa, Fang."

Tok Aba keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya begitu melihat Fang yang terbujur kaku denga luka memar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik Atok hampiri mereka terlebi dahulu. Luka yang kuderita ini tak sebanding dengan luka yang diderita oleh mereka."

"Atok sudah lihat luka ditubuh mereka sejak tadi. Maaf, Atok baru muncul sekarang dan tak bisa membantu apa-apa saat kau dipukul habis-habisan tadi."

Fang mencoba menggeleng pelan dengan lehernya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Itu bukan salah Atok, kok. Lebih baik kita bawa mereka ke rumah sebelum terlambat."

Fang berusaha berdiri dengan tubuh dan kesadarannya yang perlahan menghilang. Fang lalu membentuk Jari Bayang dan mengangkat ketiga temannya sekaligus sambil berjalan ke rumah sakit yang juga menjadi tempat Boboiboy dirawat dengan dibantu oleh Tok Aba.

*#*

Boboiboy berjalan dengan perasaan gelisah sambil menarik paksa infus-nya yang terasa berat bagi tubuhnya yang sekarang. Begitu mendengar kabar kalau ada seorang pemuda berambut ungu kehitaman dan seorang kakek berkopiah putih masuk ke rumah sakit dengan memampah ketiga orang remaja lainnya.

Matanya terus mengedar dan mencoba mencari keberadaan pemuda dan kakek itu, hingga akhirnya dia menghela nafas lega begitu melihat kedua orang yang tengah dicarinya kini sedang duduk di ruang tunggu di depan Ruang UGD dengan salah satu dari mereka yang setengah tubuhnya dipenuhi perban. Tunggu sebentar, perban?

"Apa yang terjadi, Fang?"

Fang terkejut begitu melihat Boboiboy yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan membawa infusnya sambil bertanya dengan nada gelisah. Mendengar pertanyaan Boboiboy, Fang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya lesu.

"Jawab aku, Fang."

Boboiboy yang merasa kalau hal yang tidak baik kini sedang terjadi pun berusaha menuntut jawaban dari Fang untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Dengan menghela nafas dan masih dalam keadaan lesu, Fang akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Boboiboy

"Jadi begini.."

*#*

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Boboiboy menarik kerah Fang sambil berteriak murka. Ekspresi marah yang jarang ditunjukkan Boboiboy kini tengah terpampang jelas di hadapan Fang dan membuat Fang agak takut.

"Hei, tenanglah, Boboiboy. Bukankah Fang sudah menjelaskannya barusan."

Tok Aba yang menyadari suasana tegang yang terjadi di antara Fang dan Boboiboy pun berusaha mencairkannya.

"Tengkotak, mereka tak akan kumaafkan. Mereka semua akan kuhancurkan dengan tanganku sendiri."

Boboiboy mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan aura gelap nan menakutkan menguar deras darinya dan membuat semua orang yang tadinya berlalu-lalang disana langsung berlari menjauh.

"Aku akan menghajar mereka dan membawa pulang Ochobot."

Boboiboy melepas infusnya kasar dan membuat sebagian darahnya mengucur deras dari lubang yang ada di urat nadinya, hal itu tentu saja membuat Tok Aba dan Fang kembali terkejut.

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Fang meninggikan suaranya agar Boboiboy yang tengah berjalan menjauh darinya bisa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja membawa kembali Ocho..."

"Bagaimana cara mu ketempat mereka kalau kau tidak tau dimana lokasi mereka sekarang?"

Fang memotong perkataan Boboiboy dan membuat Boboiboy memberhentikan langkahnya dan terdiam mematung.

"Eh, benar juga ya."

Fang langsung saja _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan orang yang secara tak langsung ketua dari kelompoknya itu.

"Kalian harus menemukan orang yang bisa membantu kalian untuk menemukan markas mereka."

Tok Aba yang sedaritadi diam kini akhirnya angkat bicara. Langsung saja, Fang mencoba berpikir keras. Sedangkan, Boboiboy yang hatinya masih diselimuti amarah tidak bisa fokus memikirkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, yang kini berada di dalam pikirannya itu adalah sosok yang Fang dan Boboiboy kenal betul. Dia adalah sosok alien hijau kerdil dengan tubuhnya yang keseluruhannya berbentuk kotak dan merupakan alien yang suka menganggu dan berusaha menjatuhkan Boboiboy.

"Ayo kita pergi Boboiboy. Aku telah menemukan orang yang Tok Aba maksud."

Boboiboy hanya kebingungan sendiri melihat Fang yang tersenyum misterius sambil berjalan ke arahnya dan kemudian melewatinya. Boboiboy pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Fang dari belakang dan meninggalkan Tok Aba sendirian disana.

*#*

"Jadi, orang ini yang kau maksud?"

Boboiboy berujar sambil menunjuk alien mungil berpakaian lusuh dihadapannya.

"Apa maksud kedatangan kalian kemari?"

Alien yang kita ketahui sebagai musuh bebuyutan Boboiboy cs bernama Adu Du itu bertutur ketus tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Boboiboy.

"Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu, Adu Du."

Fang yang menyadari kalau kini amarah Boboiboy semakin menjadi-jadi pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Lalu, mengapa Tuan Bos harus membantu kalian?"

Probe yang baru saja kembali dari membuatkan Adu Du secangkir kopi tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

"Cih, cepatlah. K alau tidak, Geng Tengkotak itu keburu pergi."

Adu Du yang baru saja menyesap kopinya langsung menyemburkan kembali kopinya keluar hingga tak sengaja mengenai robot berwarna ungu kepunyaannya yang ada dihadapannya setelah mendengar kata 'Tengkotak' keluar dari mulut ceplas-ceplos Boboiboy.

"Huhuhu. Tuan Bos jahat, aku kan baru beli baju ini."

Adu Du tak terlalu menghiraukan ucapan robotnya, Probe dan malah lanjut bertanya kepada Fang dan Boboiboy.

"Bukankah Tengkotak sudah kalian hancurkan 3 tahun yang lalu?"

Suara Adu Du tampak bergetar karena takut. Pasukan Tengkotak adalah pasukan pencari Sfera Kuasa terkuat sejagad, kalau pasukan sekuat itu mempunyai dua bagian pasukan yang sama kuatnya atau bahkan lebih kuat dari pasukan sebelumnya, bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

"Yang saat itu kita lawan adalah palsu, dan yang ini asli. Kumohon Adu Du, ini demi keselamatanmu juga."

Fakta yang didengar Adu Du justru lebih mengerikan dari yang dipikirkannya. Bora Ra yang sangat kuat seperti itu dan bahkan berhasil memojokkan Boboiboy yang menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya itu merupakan anggota Tengkotak yang palsu? Lalu seberapa kuat Tengkotak yang asli.

"Emh..."

Adu Du terlihat berpikir begitu keras. Ini merupakan sebuah delima baginya antara mementingkan harga dirinya sebagai Super Jahat Jiro Jiro yang katanya akan selalu membantu kejahatan yang ada dan menumpas kebaikan dengan nyawanya sendiri dan Probe, robotnya.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, Adu Du, cepatlah."

"Ba-baiklah."

Adu Du berpikir kalau sekarang ini nyawanya yang lebih penting karena ia juga tak mau kehilangan satu nyawa berharga yang ia punya. Karena itulah, dia segera berlari ke arah salah satu anak buahnya yang dia namakan Komputer.

"Komputer, lacak para anggota Tengkotak itu."

"Baik, Tuan Bos."

Layar Komputer yang tadinya menampilkan wajah manusia kini berubah menjadi sebuah peta dunia dengan sebuah grafik yang berada diujungnya. Komputer lalu mengaktifkan sistem _scannya_ untuk melacak keberadaan Geng Tengkotak.

"Kuingatkan saja ya, meskipun ini dalam suasana genting, bukan berarti pelacakan ini bisa berjalan dengan cepat. Butuh beberapa jam atau mungkin beberapa hari untuk melacak mere..."

 _Tiittt_

Semua orang yang berada di Markas Kotak kepunyaan Adu Du itu langsung begitu mendengar suara nyaring yang berasal dari Komputer.

"Tuan Bos, aku sudah menemukan lokasi mereka."

Komputer tampak melaporkan hasil pekerjaannya. Langsung saja, Adu Du dan Fang mendekatinya sedangkan Boboiboy sendiri kini sudah siap siaga di pintu keluar.

"Dimana mereka, Fang?"

Boboiboy langsung melancarkan pertanyaan begitu melihat Fang yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi dari markas Adu Du.

"Area kosong di dekat pelabuhan. Ayo kita pergi kesana."

Fang dan Boboiboy segera melesat keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi begitu Fang menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Adu Du hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat musuh bebuyutannya itu yang sekarang tampak sangat berbeda.

"Dasar, bahkan mereka tak menunggu hingga proses pemindahan data selesai."

 _Tiiit_

Komputer kembali mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat nyaring. Setelah itu, beberapa gambar makhluk aneh bermunculan di layar Komputer. Adu Du hanya mengernyit heran begitu melihat gambar-gambar serta informasi yang berada di gambar itu karena Adu Du bahkan tak mengenali seorang pun yang berada digambar itu.

Matanya berhenti ketika melihat sebuah gambar makhluk aneh bertopeng Iblis dan bernama Cancer yang berada dipojok bawah kiri layar. Matanya membelalak seketika dan tubuhnya langsung bergetar hebat.

"Ada apa, Tuan Bos?"

Probe yang menyadari perubahan mendadak dari tuannya langsung merasa khawatir.

"Di-dia... Dia salah satu dari 12 Gerbang Bintang Kematian. Mereka.. Mereka dalam bahaya."

Tubuh robot milik Probe ikut merinding ketakutan begitu mendengar nama organisasi itu disebut. Sementara itu ditempat lain, Fang dan Boboiboy menuju ketempat Yakari dan teman-temannya berada.

Pertarungan balas dendam pun dimulai, apakah Boboiboy dan Fang yang kini dipenuhi amarah berhasil memenangkannya atau mungkin sebaliknya. Dan, fakta mengejutkan yang ditemukan oleh Adu Du tentang Cancer, siapa sebenarnya ia?

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 3 : Revenge

Di sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak kecil, nampak seorang alien dengan wujud yang sangat mirip dengan manusia tengah menyesap kopinya dengan hikmat dan terduduk dengan posisi yang sangat santai di hadapan kumpulan layar-layar besar yang menunjukkan garis-garis kordinat.

Kecintaannya kepada minuman dengan ciri khas berwarna hitam pekat itu, membuat gadis muda tersebut tak menyadari kalau seseorang yang sepertinya rekannya dengan perawakan tinggi serta ciri khas berupa telinganya yang seperti telinga kucing tengah berdiri tegap sambil menatap tidak suka ke arahnya dari belakang.

"Hei, Cole."

Sang gadis hanya bisa tersontak kaget sambil sedikit tersedak kala sang rekan menyuarakan namanya. Dengan perasaan jengkel dan kesal, dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati rekan senasibnya yang selalu menunjukkan wajah ketus nan dingin bernama Ryuma itu disana.

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Muka Dingin?"

Sahut sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Cole itu dengan nada kesal sekaligus mencoba memprovokasi alien berjenis kelamin pria itu dengan mengejeknya. Namun, yang bersangkutan memilih diam dan berekspresi datar sembari memperhatikan sesuatu yang berada di belakang Cole dengan seksama.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, menjijikkan."

Cole sedikit risih saat merasa dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh teman se-timnya tersebut. Ryuma mengganti tatapan dan ekspresinya menjadi kembali dingin kala kata-kata itu dilontarkan oleh Cole dan bermaksud ke arahnya.

"Cih, dasar bodoh. Lihat di belakangmu, menurut kordinat, ada sesuatu yang asing sedang mendekati kapal angkasa kita."

Mendengar perkataan dan pernyataan pemuda berwujud aneh di hadapannya itu, Cole langsung kembali berbalik badan dan sedikit terkejut begitu melihat dua buah lingkaran kecil dan berwarna merah di salah satu layar yang posisinya paling tengah disana. Saking terkejutnya, dia sampai melupakan kopinya yang kini tumpah dan menetesi kakinya dan membuatnya meringis pelan kala air panas itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Aww, sakit. A-apa sebenarnya lingkaran itu?"

Cole memasang tampang heran dan menatap layar di depannya dengan perasaan yang sama pula. Ryuma hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu sambil berkata.

"Kau kan yang bertugas disini, kenapa kau bertanya kepada..."

"Biarkan saja."

Suara asing yang terdengar berat menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, sontak, kedua alien berbeda jenis kelamin dan ras itu membalik setengah badannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah belakang, memastikan siapa yang berani-beraninya mennyela pembicaraan kedua perwira dari salah satu armada yang paling ditakuti se-alam semesta itu.

Alangkah terkjutnya mereka ketika melihat sang sumber suara yang ternyata adalah alien lain yang wajahnya tak nampak jelas karena tertutupi tudung dari jubah coklatnya yang bisa diidentifikasi sebagai Bos mereka itu.

"Tu-Tuan.."

"Itu pasti mereka, lebih baik sekarang kita turun dan menyambut kedatangan mereka."

Kedua alien itu hanya bisa terbungkam sambil sedikit merinding ketakutan saat sang Bos berkata dingin sambil menyeringai menyeramkan.

 **REBORN OF EVIL**

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Animonsta Studios

Genre : Supernatural, Super Power, Friendship, Adventure

Warning : OOC, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, de el el.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daerah kosong di dekat pelabuhan Pulau Rintis merupakan tempat yang dikenal sebagai tempat paling sepi dan angker di pulau yang dinobatkan sebagai Pulau Kecil Paling Indah se-Malaysia itu.

Banyak isu-isu yang beredar tentang tempat yang terletak di bagian paling ujung kiri pelabuhan kecil itu, mulai dari makhluk halus atau hantu yang menampakkan dirinya secara terang-terangan, benda terbang asing yang biasa dikenal sebagai UFO, hingga sebagai sarana penghubung ke Dunia Gaib.

Namun, hal itu tak diperdulikan oleh kedua pemuda dengan perawakan yang tentu saja berbeda-beda yang kini tengah berlari tergesa-gesa menuju daerah paling angker itu. Ekspresi keduanya berbeda-beda, pemuda pertama yang memakai baju ala pasien rumah sakit berbalut jaket serta topi berwarna jingga terlihat menunjukkan ekspresi murka dan matanya berapi-api.

Sedangkan pemuda lain yang mengekor di belakangnya yang memiliki paras oriental dan berambut ungu kehitaman tampak menunjukkan ekspresi datar khas-nya.

Berbekal kekuatan super yang mereka terima dari teman robot kuning yang kini tengah berusaha mereka selamatkan dan ingatan serta pengetahuan samar-samar dari sang pemuda berpakaian jingga A.K.A Boboiboy tentang pelabuhan teramai kelima di Malaysia itu, mereka nekat menuju tempat sepi tanpa penerangan itu.

Matahari yang tinggal berjarak sejengkal saja dengan tempat terbenamnya dan juga penerangan seadanya berupa lampu jalanan yang remang-remang, menambah suasana suram di tengah langkah demi langkah yang tengah mereka lalui itu.

"Apa benar tempatnya disini, Boboiboy?"

Fang, pemuda ras Cina itu mencoba memecah keheningan yang sedikit tidak nyaman baginya itu, meskipun dia adalah tipe orang yang menyukai suasana sepi dan benci keramaian, saling diam dengan lawan adu mulut di hadapannya itu terasa sangat aneh baginya.

"Tentu saja, disituasi seperti ini, si Adu Du tidak akan bohong."

Boboiboy menjawab sambil terus memacu kakinya dengan kencang membuat Fang melihat temannya yang baru saja keluar dari rumah inapnya itu dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Hei, apa tubuhmu tidak apa-apa, Boboiboy? Bukannya kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Luka kecil itu tak ada apa-apanya bagiku, sekarang keselamatan Ochobot dan teman-teman kita lebih penting."

Fang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat ketua kelompoknya itu bukannya berhenti untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh yang beberapa hari yang lalu terluka parah dan lebih memilih terus memperjalankan kakinya dengan cepat sambil berkata dengan nada sok kuat.

Sementara itu, suasana berubah mencekam kala mereka semakin dekat dengan daerah yang tengah mereka tuju itu. Hingga tiba-tiba, aura kekuatan yang sangat-sangat besar mengintimidasi keberadaan mereka.

"A-apa-apaan kekuatan ini?"

Fang bertanya entah kepada siapa sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari darimana kekuatan besar itu berasal. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, di hadapannya Boboiboy terlihat tertunduk lemas dengan kedua tangan dan lutut kakinya sebagai tumpuan, nafasnya terengah-engah dan ekspresinya terlihat tengah tersiksa.

Keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan robot kuning yang sudah menjadi teman hidupnya sejak tiga tahun lamanya itu tak sekuat tubuh rapuhnya yang bahkan berhasil ditundukkan dengan aura dari kekuatan yang sepertinya hanya berada beberapa puluh meter dihadapannya.

"Si-sial."

Fang menoleh ketika mendengar ungkapan penuh penyesalan dari arah depan dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Boboiboy kala melihat ketua kelompoknya itu tengah berusaha bangkit namun terus menerus gagal.

"He-hei, kau tidak apa-apa Boboiboy?"

Fang berjongkok dan mencoba menyamakan posisinya dengan Boboiboy sambil bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Boboiboy menggeleng pelan sembari meneruskan usahanya yang entah keberapa kali yang ternyata berhasil meskipun kini posisinya sedikit oleng.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa."

Fang tau orang yang tengah berusaha berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh dihadapannya ini hanya bertindak sok kuat, meskipun begitu, pemuda oriental itu tidak ingin mematahkan semangat orang tersebut yang sudah menggebu-gebu sedari tadi. Yang hanya bisa dilakukanny sekarang adalah berdiri tegap dan mengikuti _rival_ sekaligus sahabatnya itu berjalan ke arah tempat yang dari jauh nampak empat siluet yang tengah berbaris menghadap mereka.

Siluet itu semakin jelas kala kedua pemuda yang sifatnya saling bertolak belakang tersebut berada di tempat dengan jarak sepuluh meter. Di jarak ini, Fang bisa mengasumsikan kalau tiga empat siluet itu adalah sosok alien yang menyerangnya beberapa saat yang lalu, sedangkan yang satunya pernah ia lihat juga entah dimana.

Dan benar saja, saat keduanya berada tepat dua meter dari tempat yang tengah mereka tuju, keduanya dapat melihat jelas muka-muka dari makhluk aneh yang akan menjadi lawan mereka sebentar lagi. Ekspresi dan tatapan makhluk itu kepada mereka masih sama seperti yang kemarin-kemarin.

Dua dari mereka yang bertelinga kucing dengan perempuan berambut coklat susu hanya menatap rendah ke arah mereka. Sedangkan, makhluk aneh dengan tubuh berwarna setengah hitam setengah putih hanya berekspresi santai seperti biasa dan yang lain yang wujudnya hampir sama dengan si perempuan berambut coklat ekspresi dan mukanya masih belum diketahui dikarenakan ditutupi oleh topeng bergambar mengerikan miliknya.

Di jarak lima meter dibelakang mereka, terlihat sebuah benda yang bisa dikatakan sebagai kapal angkasa berukuran sangat besar dan berdesain hampir sama dengan kapal angkasa milik armada perang yang Boboiboy cs hadapi tiga tahun yang lalu yang juga mengaku-ngaku sebagai Tengkotak.

Suasana disana pun berubah menjadi sangat mencekam dan kedua kubu tampak mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya masing. Tak terkecuali Fang yang kini tengah bersiap membentuk sesuatu dari Kuasa Bayang yang ia punya. Namun, tiba-tiba makhluk bertopeng Iblis yang berasal dari kubu musuhnya tersebut maju secara perlahan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengisyaratkan Boboiboy serta Fang agar agak tenang.

"Selamat datang di markas sementara kami, superhero pembela Bumi. Aku sedikit terkejut kau bisa menemukan.."

"Jadi mereka orangnya, Fang?"

Fang sedikit terkejut kala suara Boboiboy menyahuti namanya dengan dingin dan sedikit berat dan memotong kata-kata dari alien yang berada tak jauh di hadapan mereka. Aura mengerikan tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Boboiboy dan sedikit mengintimidasi Fang yang kala itu berada dibelakang Boboiboy dengan jarak yang kurang dari satu kaki.

"I-iya."

Fang hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan sambil sedikit merinding ketakutan. Dan sedetik berikutnya, Boboiboy sudah merubah kostumnya menjadi hitam merah ala Boboiboy Halilintar dan menunujukkan pandangan bengis ke arah makhluk berwujud hampir menyerupai manusia di hadapannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah pedang berwarna merah dengan motif dan desain berantakan nan aneh yang disebutnya sebagai Pedang Halilintar.

" **Gerakan Kilat**."

Crassh

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, alien yang beberapa detik lalu masih saja mengoceh itu kini sudah tergolek tak berdaya dengan darah yang secara tiba-tiba muncrat keluar dari arah luka goresan yang melintang di sisi kiri pundaknya sambil mengejang seperti orang yang disetrum dengan ribuan _volt_ listrik.

Bruk

Saat sang Topeng Iblis tersebut roboh, terlihat Boboiboy yang kini ternyata sudah memakai wujud Taufan-nya sedang menatap murka ke arah ketiga lawannya yang tersisa yang menatapnya balik dengan marah sekaligus takut. Ditangan Boboiboy, terlihat bola yang terbentuk dari pusaran angin dan membuat angin serta tekanan udara yang ada disekitar daerah yang terkenal angker itu menjadi sedikit aneh

"A-apa yang kau lakukan kepada Cancer, sia.."

" **Bola Taufan**."

Boboiboy membungkam ucapan sang makhluk bertelinga kucing yang diketahui belakangan ini bernama Ryuma dengan menghantamkan pusaran angin itu ke perutnya dan membuatnya muntah darah sebelum akhirnya terpental beberapa meter kebelakang. Pergerakan Boboiboy yang terbilang sangat gesit dan cepat membuat alien yang seringkali memasang wajah ketus dan juga kedua temannya itu gagal untuk menghentikannya.

Seperti sekarang ini, dalam waktu tak kurang dari sepuluh detik. Boboiboy sudah berubah menjadi mode Gempa dan sudah mengeluarkan Golem Tanahnya sambil bersiap kembali melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi.

Sang lawan yang tentu saja tidak ingin bernasib mengenaskan seperti kedua rekannya yang sepertinya bisa dinyatakan tewas itu dengan mengambil posisi aman dengan cara melompat dan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Boboiboy.

"Huh, kau pikir bisa menyerang dan membunuh kami dengan mudah, hah?"

Salah satu dari lawan Boboiboy yang berjenis kelamin perempuan sendiri di kelompok Tengkotak itu dengan nekat berlari mendekati Boboiboy sambil membaca mantra berbahasa Jepang yang tentu saja Boboiboy tidak tau dan tidak mau tau apa artinya.

Cole atau biasa dipanggil Sherry oleh Fang dan teman-temannya terlihat semakin memacu kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju Boboiboy yang masih dalam mode mengamuk tanpa tahu jarak, kualitas, dan radius serangan yang dapat Boboiboy buat dengan Golem Tanah.

"Naif sekali."

Bumm

Boboiboy berucap sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang sudah dikepal terlebih dahulu ke bawah, pergerakannya itu diikuti oleh monster tanah yang tercipta dari kekuatan mengerikannya. Begitu tangan besar itu diayun, Cole hanya bisa menghentikan langkah sambil melongo keatas hingga benda itu benar-benar mengahantam dan melumat tubuhnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Boboiboy menyeringai puas saat melihat lawannya tumbang satu-persatu. Yang tersisa, kini adalah makhluk berkulit hitam putih yang berada di sisi kirinya yang sedang mendecih sambil sesekali merinding ketakutan.

"A-apa-apaan kekuatan ini. Ini sangat berbeda saat aku menghadapinya beberapa hari yang lalu, dan lagi, ini bukanlah kekuatan seorang manusia melainkan kekuatan monster."

Makhluk dengan tubuh setengah hitam setengah putih bernama Yakari itu berujar ketakutan tanpa mengetahui kalau sosok yang baru saja dikomentarinya itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya dan sudah berada di belakangnya dengan wujud Api sambil memegang sebuah bola merah berbahan dasar api ditangan.

" **Bola Api**."

Yakari yang masih terkejut dengan objek di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang semakin terkejut kala sebuah suara yang sedikit asing namun juga familiar dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Dengan reflek yang cukup bagus , Yakari berbalik badan sembari melompat kebelakang sejauh satu meter saat memastikan kalau yang orang yang berdiri di belakangnya itu tengah melancarkan serangan ke arahnya dengan insting bertarungnya yang tajam.

Dan benar saja, sebuah bola api yang dilayangkan oleh orang yang ternyata adalah Boboiboy itu tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yakari segera mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan mempoisiskan telapak tangannya kedepan guna melancarkan kekuatannya begitu ia mendarat.

" **Black Hole**."

Sebuah piringan berwarna hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari arah telapak tangannya dan semakin membesar dan kemudian menelan serangan Boboiboy di dalamnya. Boboiboy mengernyit heran sambil mengubah modenya menjadi mode biasa saat melihat serangannya yang super cepat itu berhasil dihentikan oleh sebuah piringan misterius yang rasanya pernah ia lihat entah dimana dan kapan.

Di sisi lain, Fang hanya bisa melihat pertarungan itu dengan takjub sekaligus takut. Takjub dikarenakan Boboiboy yang berhasil menghabisi tiga dari empat alien yang berhasil melukainya dan teman-temannya dengan mudah dalam waktu yang relatif cepat dan takut akan kekuatan serta aura Boboiboy yang sangat berbeda bak monster bila sudah mengamuk begini.

Kini, kita kembali beralih ke pertarungan antara kedua pria yang kelihatannya sama kuat yang tengah saling melempar pandangan bengis satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari keduanya memecah keheningan dengan berkata heran.

"Bagaimana bisa seranganku.."

Dengan tidak sopannya, Yakari memotong ucapan dari Boboiboy yang dari jarak sedekat ini dapat menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Hehehe, kau kira siapa yang membuatmu luka parah beberapa hari yang lalu, hah?"

Yakari terkekeh sambil kembali mengangkat tangan kanan dan memposisikan telapak tangannya ke depan seperti tadi. Boboiboy samar-samar ingat kuda-kuda yang tengah dipakai oleh makhluk yang masih belum bisa diidentifikasi apa jenisnya di hadapannya itu, dan puncaknya adalah saat tiba-tiba sebuah bola kecil dengan aura mengerikan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam keadaan melayang di telapak tangan sang alien.

Namun, bukannnya menanggapinya dengan meringkuk ketakutan, Boboiboy malah menyeringai dan tersenyum penuh arti. Sedetik kemudian, Boboiboy yang entah sejak kapan sudah berubah menjadi mode Halilintar muncul tepat dihadapan Yakari sambil menghunuskan Pedang Halilintar ke arahnya dan membuat alien tersebut terlonjak kaget.

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahhkanku dengan cara yang sama dua kali?"

Crassh

Detik-detik berikutnya, suasana di tempat itu berubah menjadi tenang. Alien yang menjadi musuh terakhir Boboiboy seketika tumbang dengan luka goresan yang melintang secara diagonal dari sisi kiri pundaknya hingga sisi kanan bawah perutnya begitu pemuda yang identik dengan warna jingga itu men- _slash_ -nya. Bau anyir yang menyengat bisa dicium di segala arah sesaat setelah Yakari dan darahnya yang berceceran dimana-mana jatuh ke tanah.

Boboiboy hanya bisa menyungginggkan senyum puas melihat dirinya yang dikiranya sudah berhasil menghabisi seluruh musuhnya, namun, berubah menjadi terkejut dan takut kala sebuah aura kekuatan yang lain yang lebih besar daripada yang beberapa saat lalu dirasakannya perlahan mendekati area tersebut.

Booff

Prok Prok Prok

Pintu kapal luar angkasa yang menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan berdarah antara Boboiboy melawan anggota Tengkotak itu perlahan membuka dan mengeluarkan uap yang entah apa alasannya dan dariamana ia bisa keluar. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara tepuk tangan yang entah darisiapa terdengar nyaring di lahan luas yang baru saja dijadikan sebagai medan pertempuran yang sangat hebat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Saat uap itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, mulailah muncul siluet yang menampilkan sosok dengan ukuran tubuh yang tinggi nan besar tengah berdiri tegak di pintu pesawat canggih itu yang kemudian secara tiba-tiba meloncat turun.

Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas, Boboiboy maupun Fang dapat melihat sosok itu berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati mereka dan kumpulan jasad para anggota Tengkotak berada.

"Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian, anak buahku yang pintar. Sekarang giliranku bermain dengannya."

Suara itu keluar bersamaan dengan menghilangnya uap yang sepertinya berasal dari alat transportasi kepunyaan anggota Tengkotak itu sehingga kini bisa terlihat jelaslah siapa sosok misterius yang keberadaannya sempat mengintimidasi Boboiboy dan Fang.

Sosok itu memiliki fisik kekar yang wujudnya sama seperti manusia dengan dibalut baju perang berwarna ungu yang desainnya hampir sama seperti kepunyaan Bora Ra. Wajah dan anggota tubuhnya yang lain serupa dengan manusia membuat Fang dan Boboiboy sedikit meragukan kalau yang tengah berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter di hadapan mereka ini adalah alien.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, superhero Bumi? Merasa terhiburkah dengan pertunjukkan dari anak buah.."

Boboiboy yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat alien misterius yang mengaku Bos dari para Tengkotak asli dalam mode Halilintar-nya bersiap melancarkan serangan dengan mengayunkan pedang merah menyala-nya dari atas ke bawah, coba untuk menebas dada sang lawan.

Namun, sebuah keanehan terjadi. Kala Boboiboy mengangkat kedua tangannya yang tengah menggeggam dua senjata tipe pedangnya itu ke udara, pergerakannya terhenti karena tangannya seketika kaku dan tak mau digerakkan. Sementara itu, sang target hanya menatapnya meremehkan sambil mengangkat telunjuk tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke Boboiboy.

"A-apa yang kau laku..."

"Ini balasanmu karena tidak berlaku sopan kepadaku, bocah ingusan."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan dari alien di hadapannya, tubuh pemuda berusia sekitar empat belas tahunan itu terhempas ke belakang dengan begitu cepat sehingga menabarak pohon besar yang berada disamping Fang berdiri dan membuat pemuda bersurai ungu kehitaman itu sedikit terkejut dan shock.

"BOBOIBOY..."

Fang berlari kecil mendekati Boboiboy dan berjongkok di hadapannya dan kemudian menatap pemuda yang menjadi teman senasibnya yang jika dilihat dari air mukanya nampak kesakitan dan terengah-engah itu dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Apa kau tidak ap..."

Buakk

Dumm

Saat Fang berniat menanyakan keadaan _rival-_ nya itu, tiba-tiba alien yang menjadi pelaku terhempasnya Boboiboy seketika sudah dibelakangnya dan kemudian memukul pipi kanan Fang dengan sangat kuat sehingga pemuda itu terpental beberapa meter ke samping dengan mukanya yang sedikit hancur dan kemudian mendarat dengan terseret.

"F-FAANNGG."

Boboiboy yang kini sudah kembali ke mode biasa dan tengah terluka itu hanya bisa meneriaki dan menatap satu-satunya rekannya yang tersisa yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di jarak sekitar 10m disamping kanannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mata _hazel-_ nya yang sudah dipenuhi rasa amarah berpaling ke sosok makhluk tak dikenal dihadapannya yang memasang pandangan miris dan merendahkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"KAU..."

Set

Sedetik kemudian, Boboiboy sudah berpindah tempat ke belakang sang lawan dengan sangat cepat yang tentu saja dibantu dengan kekuatan Halilintar-nya sambil menggeggam erat pedang Halilintar berukuran sedikit besar dari pedang yang digunakannya tadi dan mempoisisikannya di pundak dengan gagang yang dipegang erat menghadap depan dan ujung bilahnya menghadap belakang.

Boboiboy pun mengayunkannya sejauh seratus delapanpuluh derajat ke kanan dengan penuh nafsu membunuh dan coba untuk menggorok leher orang yang telah melukai teman ungunya yang tengah itu. Tetapi...

Whussh

Dumm

Bukk

Gundukan tanah yang entah darimana asalnya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Boboiboy. Gundukan tanah itu cukup tinggi untuk menghalangi jarak pandang Boboiboy dan cukup lebar untuk menggagalkan serangan Boboiboy dan menahan pedang Halilintar kepunyaaan Boboiboy disana.

"Darimana datangnya tanah sebesar ini?"

Boboiboy berucap sambil berusaha melepas pedangnya yang tertancap cukup dalam di tanah yang memiliki tekstur sedikit keras di hadapannya.

Bzztt

Doof

Usaha tersebut berhasil begitu pemuda bertopi dinosaurus jingga itu mengalirkan listrik berketegangan mencapai dua ribu _volt_ dan menghancurkan tanah yang sudah mengunci pergerakannya kurang lebih selama lima menit itu berkeping-keping. Lega sudah menghancurkan dinding tanah penghalangnya itu, Boboiboy kembali dikejutkan dengan sang musuh yang sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Boboiboy pun kembali sibuk menolehkan pandangan dan lehernya yang sedikit panjang ke kanan dan kekiri guna mencari keberadaan alien yang beberapa saat lalu masih bisa dirasakan oleh Boboiboy di hadapannya.

"Mencariku?"

Suara familiar terdengar dari arah belakang Boboiboy, membuatnya reflek berbalik badan dan kemudian meloncat beberapa meter kebelakang sambil memasang kuda-kudanya begitu melihat orang yang sudah membuatnya naik darah tadi tengah tersenyum penuh arti disana. Kedua tangannya nampak terangkat ke atas entah untuk apa dan diatasnya nampak benda-benda dengan ujung yang runcing nan tajam seperti pedang, kapak, tombak dan lain sebagainya yang entah bagaimana bisa terbuat dari angin dan melayang.

"Lihatlah dan pahamilah kekuatan dari Larcade Yang Agung ini."

Alien yang baru saja memberitahukan namanya sendiri itu berujar dengan nada penuh kebanggan membuat Boboiboy berdecak kesal sambil mulutnya terbungkam. Tak ada niatan untuk membalas perkataan sang lawan yang ada dihadapannya karena pikirannya sedang dipenuhi cara bagaimana menyelamatkan diri dari berbagai macam senjata berjumlah hampir tiga puluhan lebih yang tengah di arahkan kepadanya.

Bisa saja ia menyelamatkan diri dengan Gerakan Kilatnya yang super cepat, tapi jurusnya itu sudah dipakai hampir lima kali dalam satu hari ini, tubuhnya yang sebenarnya masih dalam keadaan terluka ini tak akan bisa menahannya kemampuan yang sebenarnya bisa membahayakan tubuhnya kapan saja itu, salah sedikit saja tubuhnya bisa terbakar atau bahkan hancur.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mempunyai jalan untuk menyelamatkan diri ya, superhero Bumi."

Larcade menyeringai mengerikan sedangkan Boboiboy lagi-lagi hanya bisa berdecak kesal menyadari ketidakmampuannya. Saat Boboiboy masih sibuk cara menyelamatkan diri, Larcade sudah mengayunkan tangannya kedepan, seakan-akan tengah memberi komando agar lusinan senjata yang terbuat dari Kuasa-nya yang entah apa untuk maju dan menyerang Boboiboy.

Dan benar saja, senjata berbahan dasar angin itu maju dengan kecepatan super yang manusia biasa tak akan bisa menghindarinya ke arah Boboiboy. Boboiboy pun berusaha mengihindarinya sesigap mungkin dengan melompat ke kanan, kiri, dan belakang secara bergantian, namun, hanya bisa menghindari sebagian kecil dari kumpulan senjata tersebut dan membuat bajunya robek-robek dan tubuhnya terdapat banyak sekali goresan dan luka yang melintang. Bahkan ada yang menancap ke sisi kiri pundaknya dan menghilang dalam sekejap begitu Boboiboy berusaha melepasnya.

Badan dan pandangan pemuda itu dengan lututnya sebagai tumpuan dan tangan kanannya memegang pundak kirinya sambil berusaha untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang disebabkan senjata berbahan dasar angin yang yang entah bagaimana bisa memberikan efek seperti senjata asli.

"Cih, si-sial."

"Hehehe.."

Mendengar kekehan kecil itu, Boboiboy kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, melihat sang musuh yang tengah memberikan tatapan serta senyum penuh arti kepadanya. Hawa membunuh dari alien itu menguar deras dan membuat Boboiboy sedikit takut.

Keberadaan alien itu yang berada tidak jauh dari Boboiboy merupakan salah satu alasannya, dan alasan lain adalah lawan di hadapannya ini terbilang sangat kuat daripada musuh-musuhhnya yang lain. Dan satu lagi, fakta mengerikan yang baru saja disadari oleh Boboiboy, alien dihadapannya tidak bertujuan hanya untuk mengalahkannya dan merebut Ochobot ataupun coklat, tetapi tujuan lawannya itu adalah membunuhnya atau bahkan menghancurkannya.

Seperti sekarang ini, Larcade dengan brutalnya memegang dan mencengkram kepala Boboiboy dan kemudian mengangkatnya ke atas. Membuat Boboiboy dan Larcade kini saling berhadapan. Larcade tersenyum puas melihat orang yang sudah menghabisi keempat anak buahya itu sudah melemas dan darahnya yang tak terseka apa-apa jatuh perlahan-lahan. Senymnya mengembang menjadi sedikit mengerikan sambil membanting kepala Boboiboy ditanah.

BUKK

Darah pun mengucur deras dari kepala Boboiboy dan menodai tangan kekar Larcade serta parasnya yang bila dilihat sekali lagi sedikit tampan. Surai putihnya berkibar ketika tangannya itu berhenti mencengkram kepala Boboiboy yang nampaknya kini sudah setengah tak sadarkan diri. Tangan kirinya diangkatnya ke atas entah untuk apa, awan hujan dalam jumlah besar seketika berkumpul di langit tempat kedua makhluk berbeda ras itu berteduh.

Begitu Larcade mengaunkan kembali ke bawah petir dengan gerakan super cepat juga ikut turun dan mengarah langsung ke arah Boboiboy.

Bzzztt

"Arrggh."

Boboiboy langsung kembali tersadar dan mengerang keras. Bila tidak ada kekuatan petir dalam dirinya, mungkin tubuh mudanya itu akan hancur hingga tak berbentuk begitu benda langit itu menyambar dirinya. Meskipun begitu, sensasi sakit dan kejang masih bisa dirasakan Boboiboy saat listrik yang ketegangannya tak dapat diukur tersebut menyentuh kulit putihnya.

"Hahh...Hosh...Haah."

Sambil terengah-engah Boboiboy mencoba untuk kembali berdiri dan kembali beradu tatap dengan Larcade yang masih saja memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti saat terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Meskipun Boboiboy tak bisa melihat terlalu jelas dikarenakan matanya yang tertupi darahnya sendiri, tetapi Boboiboy yakin kala tangan kanan alien itu kini terkepal nampak menyentuh tanah seperti kuda-kudanya saat melakukan jurus berelemen tanah.

Tanah disekitar Boboiboy terguncang membuat pemuda yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya itu sedikit was-was, tiba-tiba sekumpulan gundukan tanah muncul dan melemparnya ke belakang.

DUAKK

Boboiboy mendarat saat tubuhnya tak sengaja bertabrakan keras dengan suatu pohon berukuran sedang di tempatnya berada dan kemudian terjerembab dalam keadaan telungkup.

"HAHAHA. Hanya segitukah kekuatan superhero Bumi? Sepertinya omongan 'mereka' terlalu berlebihan tentangmu."

Boboiboy yang kini tengah berusaha berdiri namun hasilnya selalu gagal berkali-kali hanya bisa terbungkam mendengar kalimat penuh provokasi dari alien berwujud manusia di depannya.

Nafasnya kian memburu menunjukkan kala ia tengah terserang rasa lelah yang hebat. Raga dan batinnya terasa tersiksa, namun, hatinya berkata agar ia harus terus maju dan berdiri tegak demi memenuhi tanggung jawabnya untuk melindungi teman dan Bumi-nya tercinta.

Usahanya berhasil setelah percobaan yang entah keberapa kalinya. Boboiboy pun langsung memakai mode Gempa-nya dan membangkitkan sang Golem Tanah.

"Dengan luka separah itu, kau masih bisa berdiri? Gigih sekali.. Sangat sangat menarik."

Larcade berjalan perlahan mendekati Boboiboy dan membuat Boboiboy dan membuatnya langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Golem Tanah mengikuti aksinya yang tengah mengepalkan tangan.

"Hiyaaa."

Boboiboy mengayunkan tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan dari tanah berteksur keras ke bawah dan berharap monster tanahnya itu mengikuti aksinya seperti biasa agar dapat menghancurkan Larcade dalam sekali serang. Tetapi...

Tangan kiri Larcade kembali diangkatnya ke ata dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedepan kembali yang entah bagaimana bisa menghentikan pergerakan Golem Tanah. Boboiboy lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendecih dan berdecak kesal kala serangannya lagi-lagi digagalkan.

Crrrk

Menyadari bunyi janggal yang datang dari arah belakang, Boboiboy berbalik badan dan terkejut begitu melihat tubuh monster tanahnya itu retak dan kemudian hancur berkeping-keping.

"Golem Tanah, bagaimana bisa?"

Boboiboy bertanya entah kepada siapa, sedangkan Larcade hanya kembali tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau belum memahami kekuatanku Boboiboy. Kekuatan atau Kuasa-ku bernama Controller. Kuasa yang memungkinkanku mengontrol dan memanipulasi segala benda termasuk makhluk hidup yang berada di radius sepuluh kilometer dariku."

Boboiboy yang masih shock tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan Larcade dan secara tiba-tiba merubah diri ke mode Taufan. Sambil menaiki _hoverboard_ -nya, Boboiboy membentuk Bola Taufan di kedua tangannya dan berbalik badan lalu menatap lagi-lagi penuh amarah dan nafsu membunuh yang hampir sama kelamnya dengan Larcade.

"Ya.. Mata itu, aku sungguh menantikannya Boboiboy, mata penuh nafsu membunuh, mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh makhluk berkepribadian seperti binatang buas yang tak tau belas kasih..."

Saat Larcade sibuk berujar, Boboiboy memacu selancar anginnya tersebut dengan kecepatan yang mungkin bisa menyamai kecepatan Gerakan Kilat miliknya, sambil membawa dua buah bola angin seukuran bola kasti namun memiliki aura kekuatan sangat besar di kedua tangannya dan menuju Larcade. Namun..

"Tetapi.. Aku sudah muak bermain-main dengan pencundag sepertimu."

 _Hoverboard_ Boboiboy terhenti karena kemampuan Larcade saat pemuda itu sudah berada di jarak sangat dekat dengan sang musuh dan tanpa Boboiboy sadari seseorang bersurai ungu kehitaman berwajah penuh lebam sudah berada dibelakangnya sambil menggenggam sebilah pedang panjang berwarna keseluruhan hitam ditangan dan bersiap menebas Boboiboy.

Crassh

Boboiboy tertebas tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa dan kemudian terjerembab sambil melihat kebelakang dan kemudian terkejut bukan main saat menemukan Fang yang matanya berwarna merah menyala di sana.

"Tidak mungkin.. Fang? Kenapa?"

Buk

Boboiboy terjatuh dengan darahnya yang mengucur deras kembali dari arah punggungnya yang terluka. Pandangannya semakin samar, apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya?

"Kau naif Boboiboy, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku bisa mengendalikan semua hal yang berada di dekatku."

Boboiboy ternyata masih bisa mendenagar suara berat khas Larcade yang tengah membanggakan dirinya di hadapan Boboiboy. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, namun, sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri samar-samar ia kembali mendengar suara Larcade.

"Jadi inilah akhir pertarungan kita.. Aku akan ambil Jam Kuasamu sebagai hadiah untuk diriku sendiri. Sampai jumpa lain waktu. Hei orang-orang bodoh waktunya bangun dan akhiri akting murahan kalian."

Saat pandangan Boboiboy semakin menggelap. Ia melihat alien-alien serta anggota Tengkotak yang tadi dia habis bangkit kembali seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Boboiboy terkejut bukan main, namun, tubuhnya tak berpihak kepadanya dan menghalanginya untuk melihat kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Detik berikutnya, semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **TO**

 **BE**

 **CONTINUED**

(A/N)

 **Yahoo.. Akhirnya Ken berhasil nyelesain lanjutan fic yang sempat Ken telantarin selama hampir 3 bulan ini #plak. Ya itu juga karena ada alasannya, mulai dari laptop yang tiba-tiba kena virus yang ngebuat dokumen berharga (baca: gak penting) punya Ken hilang ,akun gmail sekaligus akun fanfiction yang ilang, dan belajar untuk UAS kemaren, #malah jadi curhat deh. Tapi, sesuai perkataan Ken, nih fic gak bakal DIS. Udahan ya? #ditabok, sampai jumpa di chapter depan, readers sealian**

 **Jaa na**


End file.
